Nueva Generación
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Terminado Epilogo segundo, Promesas Pasadas, la vida da vueltas interesantes, la Serpiente y los Leones parecen alfin haber encontrado la felicidad Reviews
1. Default Chapter

Slytherin 

"Despues de tantos años"

Capitulo Uno

"El sombrero dijo Slytherin"

-"Slytherin"- Dijo el sombrero, logrando que el chico sonriera, él, realmente quería pertenecer a Slytherin 

-"Potter"- Llamo la profesora Mcgonogall, El chico que se encontraba de pie, camino hasta el sombrero 

-"Griffindor"- Grito el sombrero, al joven de ojos azules, se le ilumino el rostro, Mcgonogall, no pudo evitar una sonrisa de triunfo al saber que "Potter", estaría en Griffindor 

-"Angela Weasley"- Llamo la profesora, la chica pelirroja camino hasta el sombrero, y cuando apenas lo colocaron, este grito 

-"Griffindor"- Angela sonrío, estaría en la misma casa que sus padres, a hora solo esperaba que su hermano también estuviera en Griffindor 

Despues de un rato de ires y venires de alumnos, por fin Angela escucho el nombre de su hermano, salir de los labios de Mcgonogall 

-"Anton Weasley"- El chico pelirrojo camino hasta el sombrero y el resultado fue el mismo que el de su hermana, estaban en Griffindor. 

En la puerta del gran comedor 3 pares de ojos miraban curiosos la selección, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Draco Malfoy, se encontraban analizando a los estudiantes de la escuela de Magia Hogwars. 

-"Muy pocos Slytherin y Griffindors"- Dijo Draco mirando a los pocos alumnos que habían sido seleccionado, para dichas casa 

-"Así es, al menos los chicos quedaron donde pertenecen"- murmuro el pelirrojo 

-"Claro Weasley, lo que tú digas"- 

-"Callete Malfoy"- Dijo Harry, ya imaginando una pelea entre su amigo y su compañero de trabajo, y es que apesar de que llevaban, más de 5 años como compañeros de trabajo, aun no podían llevarse bien 

-"Sabes que es lo único raro Ron, que nuestros hijos no tendrán, a una Granger, que les ayude con sus notas"- 

-"Es verdad, ¿Donde estará Herms?"- 

-"Y dejen eso por favor, me enferman, seguramente Granger ya no los soportaba, por eso se alejo de ustedes"- Harry y Ron lo fulminaron con la mirada, justo en ese momento, los alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivas casa 

-"Granger"- Murmuro Draco, siendo escuchado por un pequeño y recién nombrado Slytherin 

-"Me hablaba?"- Pregunto el chico, deteniéndose frente al trío 

-"No"- contesto fríamente Draco, en todo ese tiempo no había cambiado mucho 

-"Lo escuche decir mi apellido"- Dijo el chico retando a Malfoy con la mirada, Harry y Ron, lo miraron sorprendidos, la mayoría de gente sobre todo si eran unos niños, se intimidaban ante la mirada del ex-Slytherin 

-"Tu apellido es Granger?"- Pregunto Draco, mientras Harry y Ron, miraban al chico 

-"Si"- Contesto este 

-"Hermione Granger es tu madre?"- Pregunto Ron, examinando al chico, este los miro receloso 

-"¿De donde conocen a mi madre?"- Pregunto bastante agresivo para ser un chico de 11 años, pensaron los tres 

-"Es que ella, es amiga nuestra, nosotros somos.."- El chico los miró, como había sido tan tonto como para no reconocer al dueño de esa cicatriz 

-"Harry Potter"- lo interrumpió el chico, con mirada de superioridad 

-"Si, así es"- Dijo Malfoy de mala gana, ese chico ya había empezado a exasperarlo 

-"y dime como esta tu madre?"- Ron, estaba realmente interesado al igual que Harry en el paradero de su amiga 

-"Ella esta bien"- Contesto el chico encogiéndose de hombros, se acaba de dar cuenta que estaba frente a los super Aurores (N/a, algo así como los James Bond del mundo mágico)esos hombres, por que todos tenían ya los 30 si sus cuentas no le fallaban 

-"David Granger, usted debería estar en la sala común de su casa"- Dijo Mcgonogall 

-"Es nuestra culpa, Profesora Mcgonogall, nosotros hicimos que se separara de los demás Slytherin, lo estabamos interrogando"- 

-"Señor Potter, esta bien solo por esta vez será disculpado joven Granger, ahora sígame, y ustedes diríjanse al despacho de Dumbledorr"-

Los tres hombres, caminaron rumbo al despacho del aun director del Hogwars 

-"Y no supimos nada de Hermione"- Dijo Ron, molesto 

-"Bueno Weasley, supiste lo esencial, tu amiga esta casada y tiene un hijo"- Gruño Draco, ya molesto, solo que ninguno de los tres reparo en un hecho, el chico llevaba el Apellido "Granger" 

-"Por eso no consigue casarse, tiene un humor que.." 

-"Callate Weasley"- 

Harry suspiro resignado, ¿que ellos jamas cambiarían? 

**Notas de la autora**

Bien esto es la introducción, en el segundo capitulo se hará la descripción de David, Angela, James y Antón, que son los que tendrán más protagonismo en esta historia, claro que no olvidare a Ron, Harry, Draco y Hermione 


	2. Slytherin Vs Griffindor

Despues de tantos años

Giffindor vs Slytherin

David se levanto esa mañana de malas, se dio un baño y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo, David tenia el cabello castaño y tenia ojos marrones, su cabello era un tanto difícil de acomodar, pero siempre lograba que le quedara bien, su piel era blanca, era un tanto pálido, en parte a causo de la enfermedad que le había atacado el año pasado, pero el no quería recordar eso, ese día seria el primer encuentro de quiddich, justamente Slytherin contra Griffindor, no sabia por que pero detestaba a cierto trío de amigos que se pavoneaban, solo por que sus padres habían vencido a Lord Valdemor unos años atras, su madre también lo había vencido y el no andaba por ahí, sintiéndose el dueño del mundo, recordó a James Potter, el chico tenia el cabello negro lacio, y siempre acomodado hacia atras, sus ojos eran azules, y tenia unas cuantas pecas, adornando su rostro, sabia por su madre, que James Potter era hijo del niño que vivió y Ginny Weasley, por otro lado estaban los gemelos, Angela y Antón Weasley, pelirrojos, pecosos y con los ojos azul oscuro, hijos de Pavarti Brown y Ronald Weasley, David soltó un suspiro, tenia que bajar al gran comedor y seguramente se encontraría con esos Griffindor, no sabia por que pero no le agradaban mucho, bueno su madre tenia esperanzas de que el fuera un Griffindor, aunque le escribía en su carta, que no se sorprendía de que fuera un Slytherin, el supuso que era por que su padre Era un Slytherin, aun que su madre no se lo había dicho abiertamente, lo sospechaba, después de todo, él tenia un carácter un tanto extraño, y sus miradas, tenia la capacidad de intimidar a cualquiera con una simple mirada. 

Camino hacia el gran comedor y los vio caminando por el mismo pasillo, soltó un pequeño gruñido 

-"Pero miren si es el Alumno modelo"- Dijo James 

-"Shh, James, seguramente esta acostumbrado al silencio, no ves que vive en la bibleoteca"- Ese era Antón Weasley, David apretó los labios, para no contestar, después de todo le agradaba la biblioteca, su madre le había enseñado el amor a los libros 

-"Claro Weasley, seguramente Tu no sabes leer, seguramente nunca has estado frente a una obra literaria, ¿Es que tu familia no tenia dinero para enseñarte modales?"- Dijo el mordaz, con veneno en las palabras y esa mirada de superioridad muy típica de los Slytherin 

Había puesto el dedo donde más dolía, Antón y Angela lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero el tan solo sonrío, era verdad de los Weasley no tenían una excelente posición económica, pero debido a ciertos accidentes en su familia, el dinero no era todo lo abundante que los chicos hubieran querido. 

-"Almenos nuestra familia, si es de "SANGRE LIMPIA"- Grito Angela, el encogió los hombros, mirándolos como si no le importara lo que ella acababa de decir y era cierto, su madre le había enseñado a no hacer caso a esa clase de comentarios, después de todo, su madre fue reconocida por Hogwars como la mejor bruja, así que el era igual, o más bueno que el hijo de Harry Potter 

-"Claro Weasley lo que tu digas"- Dijo dejando atras al trío de Griffindors más que enojados 

-"Tu, TÚ, NI SIQUIERAS SABES QUIEN ES TU PADRE"- Grito Angela, logrando que el se parara de golpe, se giro y los miro con odio, los tres chicos sintieron miedo 

-"Repite eso"- Dijo varita en mano y mirando a la chica como basura 

-"Que seguramente tu padre era una porquería, y por eso tu madre lo dejo, que seguramente tu padre no te quería y decidió NUNCA hacerse cargo de Ti"- Eso había sido demasiado para él, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo extraño, los Griffindors pudieron jurar que sus ojos en ese momento destellaban plateados 

-"¿Qué pasa aquí?"- Pregunto Severus Snape quien en ese momento se dirigía al gran comedor y miro el alboroto que los chicos habían hecho (n/a: ya saben todo al rededor de ellos, esperando los golpes o loes hechizos) 

-"No pasa nada Profesor Snape"- Se apresuro a decir James, esperando que Snape no le bajara puntos a su casa 

-"Señor Granger?"- Pregunto girándose a ver a su mejor alumno, quien en esos momentos miraba al trío de Griffindors con un total rencor y odio, el solo había visto en dos personas esa mirada de odio, en Lucius y Draco Malfoy 

-"Ellos comenzaron a molestar"- Dijo la voz melosa de una Slytherin del mismo curso, Patricia (Patsy, para los amigos)Angels 

_"Buno 15 puntos menos para Griffindor, por armar escandolo, y 5 menos para Slytherin por hacerles caso"- Snape camino hacia el comedor seguido de los Slytherin mientras los Griffindors los miraban irse, enojados, por que por tercera vez en un mes y medio que perdían 15 puntos antes del desayuno 

-"Genial y ahora nos toca clase doble de Pociones con Slytherin"- Refunfuño Antón, aquién por cierto el apetito se le había ido, algo realmente raro en él 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione caminaba rápido, se le había hecho tarde, por despedirse de Ben, sabia que podía haber ocupado los polvos Flú, o aperecerse pero había decidido llegar caminando, hasta el ministerio de magia, de Londres 

-"Buenos días"- Dijo frente a una mujer pelirroja 

-"Hermione Granger?"- al ver que ella asentía con la cabeza continuo -"Pase por ahí, la esperan"- 

-"Gracias"- Dijo y camino hacia donde le habían indicado, había pedido su traslado desde Zurich, para poder mudarse a Londres ahora que su hijo estaba en Hogwars, ella era un auror de escritorio, bueno es que las practicas de campo no le agradaban mucho, no desde que una de ellas había puesto la vida de David en peligro. 

-"Y quien será la nueva compañera?"- Pregunto Ron a Harry quien miraba unos papeles con suma concentración 

-"Ni idea Ron"- Dijo mirando a su amigo 

-"Piensan que no podemos solos?"- Pregunto Malfoy mirando por la ventana 

-"Piensan que necesitamos a alguien que sea bueno entregando reportes"- Dijo señalando la pila de papeles sobre el escritorio de cada uno 

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención 

-"Adelante"- Dijo Malfoy con voz molesta, esperaba poder intimidar al nuevo, asi se iría pronto a Zurich, de donde Potter le había comentado que era 

-"Lamento llegar tarde"- Dijo la voz entrando al lugar 

-"Muy bien, Señorita.."- Pregunto Harry, la chica no los había mirado estaba intentando regular su respiración 

-"Granger, Hermione Granger"- Dijo logrando una exclamación por parte de los tres hombres, ella solo los miro detenidamente, ni tardo mucho tiempo en reconocerlos, y embozo una gran sonrisa -"Harry, Ron, Malfoy, ¿Son ustedes?"- 

-"Así es Granger"- Dijo Malfoy estirando su mano para que ella le saludara, pero ella no toma su mano si no que le abrazo emocionada, y él, devolvió el abrazo 

-"Harry, Ron"- Grito separándose de él, y abrazando a sus amigos de la infancia 

-"Herms, no sabes que alegría nos da verte"- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, mientras ella se aferraba a ellos como si acabara de encontrar un Oasis y temiera que fuera un espejismo 

-"Pero, mujer que ha sido de tu vida no sabemos nada de ti desde hace 12 años"- Dijo Ron mientras le arrimaba una silla, y los tres se sentaban en la mesa del escritorio de Harry frente a ella, para saber todo lo que la chica tuviera que decir 

-"Yo en cambio supe mucho de ustedes, Ron sé que te casaste con Pavarti y tienes 4 hijos, Harry que tú estas casado con Ginny y tienes 2 hijos, y Malfoy sé que sigues soltero, y que son los mejores aurores de todo Londres"- 

-"Vaya Granger, nos estuviste espiando?"- 

-"Claro que no Malfoy, pero en el magisterio de Zurich ustedes eran los ídolos de los más jóvenes, y era difícil no saber del trío maravilla"- 

-"Trio Maravilla?"- Pregunto Ron mirando a Hermione 

-"Si, así los llamaban los más veteranos"- Hermione hacia muchos esfuerzos por no reír ante la expresión contrariada de los tres 

-"Hermione conocimos a tu hijo"- Dijo Harry cambiando el tema 

-"Haa"- Fue todo lo que dijo con respecto a eso mientras se levantaba y decía con voz extraña -"Cuales son mis obligaciones?"- 

-"¿Qué té pasa?"- Pregunto Malfoy extrañado del cambio de la chica 

-"Nada"- 

-"No nos engañes Hermione"- Dijo Harry mirándola 

-"No es nada chicos, es que... me cuesta mucho separarme de David, ahora que esta en Hogwars solo lo veré en las vacaciones"- 

-"No falta mucho para las de Navidad, lo mismo le pasa a Ginny, por cierto, estabamos planeando un pequeño viaje para esta Navidad, no querrías acompañarnos, sirve que conoces a tu esposo y tratamos mejor a tu hijo"- Hermione los miro extrañada, Malfoy los fulmino con la mirada, pero Harry y Ron ni se enteraron 

-"No estoy casada"- Dijo ella, cerrando los ojos 

* * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Ya están en Hogwars"- Dijo una voz de entre las sombras 

-"Piensan que podrán Salvarle, no saben que el próximo Lord Valdemor, esta más cerca que nunca"- 

-"No crees que es tiempo de llamar a Malfoy, después de todo el siempre nos ha sido fiel"- 

**Notas de la autora: **

Ojala y les guste este capitulo, y me manden reviews para continuarlo, o dejarlo, es que no estoy muy convencida con el desarrollo de la historia, bueno espero sus reviews 


	3. No todo es color de rosa

Después de tantos años

Capitulo Tres

No todo es color de rosa

Hermione miraba por la ventana del despacho que compartía con sus amigos, la lluvia, miraba como las gotas chocaban contra el cristal y luego resbalaban lentamente, los tres hombres que estaban también en el lugar la miraban, cada uno con diferentes pensamientos. 

-"David"- Susurro Hermione, tan bajo que no habían podido escuchar 

-"Afuera]"- Dijo Malfoy y Ron y Harry salieron tras él, dejando a Hermione mirando interesada por la ventana 

-"No se ustedes,. pero yo no puedo trabajar con alguien que se la pasa soñando"- Dijo una vez que estuvieron fuera 

-"Está muy rara, no nos a querido decir nada, ni de David, ni de su padre, algo esta ocultando"- 

-"Es su vida Ron, supongo que no es algo muy agradable"- 

-"Seguramente el hombre se acobardo y la dejo"- Harry y Ron miraron a Malfoy para reñirle pero este tenia el seño fruncido como si la idea le molestara, y no se equivocaban, el odiaba a los hombres que huían de sus responsabilidades 

-"Crees?"-Pregunto Ron 

-"No lo se"- 

Y ellos no se alejaban del todo de la verdad 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

David, estaba contento, Griffindor había perdido contra Slytherin y la emoción después de una semana aun estaba en el aire, ahora más que nunca se burlaba del trío de Griffindor, el sabia que Slytherin tenia todas las de ganar la copa de quiddich y no solo eso si no también la copa de las casa, gracias a él claro, y es que ganaba un promedio de 20 puntos por clase, sin contar las de Snape en ellas siempre ganaba 25 o hasta 40 puntos, era un chico muy inteligente y muy bueno para la magia y muy bueno para las pociones, y a pesar de lo que todos creían era el alumno favorito de la mayoría de maestros, ya que el chico solo era altanero con el trío de Griffindor por las demás casas y personas era un buen chico, tal y como su madre le había enseñado, Había algo que nadie sabia de David, el hacia todo eso para agradar a su madre y parecerse a ella, él temía la idea de parecerse a su padre, sufría mucho cuando su madre lo veía fijamente y en sus ojos el podía ver tristeza, ADIABA recordarle a su padre, lo único que el sabia era que ella le amaba, y que aun lo hacia, aun que ella no se lo dijera abiertamente el sabia que ella, aun le amaba, y eso lo hacia enfadar y a la vez tener esperanza, talvez su padre no les había abandonado, talvez, bueno su madre le había dicho que se habían separado y que este nunca se entero que lo estaba esperando, no le creía, el pensaba que le había dado miedo, después de todo eran muy jóvenes y que seguramente se había ido sin mirar atrás, después de todo su madre tenia 18 y seguramente el también. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

En la Sala común de Griffindor, Ángela, Antón y James terminaban sus deberes, no habían asistido al desayuno, ese día era lunes y les tocaba clase doble con Slytherin, eso les molestaba, no solo verían a Snape si no que tendrían que soportar a Granger, no sabían por que pero lo detestaba, si pudieran borrarlo del mapa yo lo habrían hecho, tenían la capa de invisibilidad que había pertenecido al padre de James y por supuesto a su abuelo, sus tíos Fred y George les habían comentado sobre el mapa del merodeador que lamentablemente se había perdido, y que habían hecho el abuelo de James y unos amigos más, entre ello Sirius y Remus, personas mayores a quienes los chicos les gustaba visitar en verano, sobre todo por que Sirius era un animago y les encantaba verlo transformarse en perro.

Ese día habían recibido de parte de Hedwin, la lechuza de James una carta de sus padres, en las cuales les comunicaban que irían a pasar las vacaciones de navidad en la mansión Malfoy, eso alegro a los chicos, a pesar del carácter difícil de su tío Draco, a los chicos les caía muy bien, sobre todo cuando los hijos de su Tío Percy o George le gastaban alguna broma, solo algo los dejo un poco inquietos y era el hecho de que sus padres habían invitado a una amiga del ministerio de magia, y ellos no sabían quien podía ser, bueno se preocuparían de ello en 2 semanas, por que faltaban dos largas semanas para las vacaciones de navidad, y eso les recordaba que su tio Fred les había dado unas cuantas bromas, que pensaban ocupar en ese chico David.

* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

David preparaba su baúl, emocionado, había extrañado a su madre y a Ben muchísimo durante su estancia en Hogwars, y aun que la escuela también le encantaba quería ver a su madre pronto, solo que su madre había aceptado ir a un viaje de navidad con unos amigos del ministerio y eso no le agradaba, bajo hacía el vestíbulo donde...

-"Lo que me faltaba"- Dijo Antón mirando retadoramente a David

-"Ja, eso mismo digo yo Weasley"- Dijo el arrastrando la voz y con veneno en sus palabras, por que los chicos le habían jugado una broma, tiñéndole el cabello de azul, gracias a un ingrediente sorpresa en su comida, por fortuna solo fue temporal, a hora su cabello volvía al castaño de siempre

-"Veo que ya no eres más un Pitufo"- 

-"Valla Weasley que valor, sobre todo cuando no esta tu hermanita, el defensor de los inocentes Potter"-

-"Mira Granger no quiero problemas.."-

-"Vamos Weasley Tu ya eres un problema"-

-"Repite eso"-

-"Que eres un problema, COMADREJA"-

-"Estupido"-

-"Idiota"-

-"Quieres pelear"- Antón cerro los puños dispuesto a pelear

-"Típico de los pobretones, todo lo quieren solucionar a golpes, que no tienes clase Weasley, tu padre es un gran Auror pero tú, solo llegaras a ser un bufón"-

-"Vete al infierno"- Antón empezó a caminar sabiendo que James y Ángela ya estaban a fuera

-"Igual"- Murmuro David caminando hacia la puerta

* * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * *

-"Estará solo?"-

-"No señor, vigilan Hogwars, protejen al hijo de Potter"-

-"Ya veo y la niña"-

-"Siempre esta con su madre o con sus tíos"

-"No creo que sea problema capturarlo, después de todo la única que sospecha se encuentra lejos"- Dijo una tercera voz

-"Te equivocas, ella esta de regreso"-

-"Como lo sabes?"-

-"Malfoy me lo dijo"-

-"Sabia que estaba de nuestro lado"-

-"Yo aun no lo creo, talvez es una trampa"-

-"Si ella regreso, no es una trampa, ella no hablara le quiere mucho"-

-"talvez, pero no debemos estar tan seguros, después de todo, era una chiquilla cuando cuando todo empezó"-

Notas le la autora:

Espero que les guste el capitulo, en el próximo se sabrá la identidad de las personas que hablan de Malfoy, y David, James, Ángela y Antón se sorprenderán al saber que tiene que pasar todas la vacaciones de navidad, juntos sin pelear, por que sus padres son los mejores amigos, ahhh, y al fin saldrá Ben , por favor manden reviews


	4. Sorpresas

"Despues de tantos años" 

Capitulo Cuatro

"Sorpresas"

Pavarti y Ginny esperaban a sus hijos en la estación King´s Cross, buscando al rededor de ellas, a Hermione, la chica había aceptado la invitación de sus esposos de pasar con ellos las vacaciones de navidad, estas vacaciones eran una tradicion entre estos matrimonios, y el de George, Fred y Percy, al igual que Remus y Lupin. ahora Ginny se sentia muy feliz de saber que su amiga, había vuelto y es que no habia sabido nada de ella en 12 años, aun que a Pavarti esto no le hacia mucha gracia, despues de todo Hermione fue el primer amor de su esposo, y eso no le causaba alegria. 

Reconocieron a sus hijos, era dificil no notar a los chicos pelirrojos. 

-"Angela, Antón"-Grito Pavarti 

-"James"- Llamó Ginny 

Junto a estas mujeres un hombre de unos 32 años, de cabello negro que miraba a todos los chicos con el entrecejo fruncido y con una extraña mirada en sus ojos marrones, tenia una capa negra y un baston con un leon en la parte superior. 

-"Ben!!"- Grito David en cuanto lo vio, paso junto a los Griffindor y les dio la peor mirada que tenia, ellos no se quedaron atras. 

-"Ese niño es un pesado"-Dijo Angela 

-"Asi?"-Pregunto su Tia Ginny 

-"Si es un Slyterin"- Ginny asintio sabia al igual que Pavarti de lo desagradables que eran los Slyterin, miraron al chico con recelo y salieron rumbo a sus casa a prepararse para el viaje a la mansión Malfoy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry miraba a Draco intentando encontran una explicacion a su comportamiento, durante 6 años, el chico se había negado a acompañarlos a sus viajes de navidad, luego hacia 2 años había empezado a ir con ellos, pero jamas les habia ofrecido una de sus casas, hasta ahora, y el ofrecimiento había llegado una hora depues que Hermione declaraba que aceptaba su invitación. 

Ron miraba a Harry intentando disernir sus sentimientos, talvez Hermione nunca se hubiera enterado y es que ella vivia en el mundo de los deberes y la bibleoteca, y seguramente no se había dado cuenta que desde sexto, él y Harry competian por su cariño, claro que ellos se habían dados por vencidos en septimo, cuando ella estaba estudiando para el TIMO, y pasaba mucho tiempo en la bibleoteca, el amor que él, le profeso se habia transformado en un gran cariño fraternal que estaba seguro nadie podría quitarle, ni cambiarlo, lamentablemente no sabia que era lo que Harry sentía, despues de todo, ahora trabajaban con ella y aun que parecía que todo marchaba bien, su amiga estaba distante y temerosa, como si escondiera algo. 

Tocaron la puerta del despacho y un hombre de unos 45 años regordete de ojos y cabellos oscuros entro. 

-"Buenos Días"- Saludo, sorprendentemente no se dirigio a Harry, Ron o Draco si no a Hermione 

-"Me dijeron que estaba de vuelta, no podia creerlo"-Dijo abrazandola -"No te escaparas de nuevo"- Le susurro al oido, ninguno de los chicos lo escucho 

-"Si, regrese pero MIS ASUNTOS estan muy bien cuidados, no necesito de una cuenta"- 

-"Supongo que esos asuntos, ya son capaces de VALERSE POR SI MISMOS"- 

-"Estan protegidos por LA MAXIMA"- 

-"Me voy"- Dijo él y salio dejando a los chicos confundidos, mientras Hermione se lamentaba de su desicion, mientras deseaba como nunca no ser una bruja 

-"¿Que fue todo eso?"-Pregunto Ron saliendo de su asombro e intentando encontrar coerencia en la platica de su amiga, Hermione se alegro que ese día ellos solo irian medio tiempo, despues de todo era el ultimo día de trabajo antes de la navidad 

-"Nada"-Contesto ella volviendo al trabajo 

* * * * * ** * * ** * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * * ** * * ** * * * * ** * * 

La mansion Malfoy era impresionante, James y su hermana Lily una niña de 9 años pelirroja y de ojos miel, así como Angela, Antón, Sandra y Liz, estas ultimas de ojos azules y cabello rubio con 9 y 8 años respectivamente, miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos, lo unico más grande que esa casa que ellos conocian era el ministerio de magia y la escuela de magia y Hechizeria Hogwars, a donde los más grandes asistian, y seguramente sus hermanos tambien irian. 

Harry, Ginny, Pavarti, Ron, y Draco esperaban junto a la chimenea la llegada de las personas que faltaban, Hermione y David, George, Angelina y Percy no irian por que habia tenido trabajo de ultimo momento, Remus Y Lupin. 

El primero en llegar fue Remus, le siguio Lupin, Hermione tenia cerca de una hora de retraso 

Al fin llegaron, David mirando todo a su alrededor como sorprendido, Hermione sujetandose de los hombros de Benjamin el hombre que había recogido a David en la estación. 

-"Se parece a la de Lu..."- David se interrumpio al notar los rostros de las últimas personas que le hubiera gustado ver en sus vacaciones- 

-"GRANGER"-Gritaron los tres primos 

-"Potter, Weasley"- Grito David mirandolos enojado y girandose para ver a su madre que lo miraba con desapobración, solto un suspiro y se fijo en... 

-"Black, Lupin"-Grito emocionado y corriendo hacia los hombres, abrazandolos 

-"David como has estado?, tanto tiempo sin verte, has crecido mucho?"- Dijo Lupin amable, mientras todos los demás a exepcion de Hermione y Ben miraban todo confundidos 

-"No mucho"- dijo el chico pues era más pequeño que James, quien era a su vez más pequeño que Antón 

-"No digas eso, tienes buen tamaño para..." 

-"Para mis doce años?, vamos se muy bien que mi enfermedad mermo mucho mi estado animico pero estare mejor"- dijo mirando retador a todos, mientras, en la mente de los adultos, las palabras doce años resonaban en sus oidos, ¿eso queria decir que Hermione había estado embarazada cuando salieron de Hogwars?¿doce años, y que hacia en el primer curso?¿por que se había retrasado?,el matrimonio Potter y Weasley miraban a Hermione y a su acompañante, Ron se dio cuenta que los ojos de David eran identicos a los de ese hombre, y no fue el unico que lo noto 

-"Ben, como has estado?"- Pregunto Lupin con voz alegre, pero con una extraña mirada 

-"Bien"- Contesto el mirando a Lupin y Black como si quisiera decirles algo con la mirada, pero Hermione se dio cuenta y le dedico una mirada tan severa que incluso Remus y Sirius sintieron pena por el hombre 

-"Chicos el es Benjamin Snouks, Ben ellos son Harry Potter y su esposa Ginny, y el pelirrojo es Ron Weasley y su esposa Pavarti y este ultimo es Draco Malfoy..."- 

-"Malfoy?"- Pregunto Ben levantando una ceja e interrumpendo a Hermione quien por un segundo lo miro con miedo 

-"Si"- Conteto Draco con su tono natural de voz, mientras que Ben pensaba que era un hombre bastante engreido 

-"No entendia, ahora entiendo"- dijo Ben mirando a Hermione y añadio -"Mi padre era un mortifago, conoci a Hermione en la academia de aurores, y desde que la vi supe que tenia que protejerla ahora les toca a ustedes"- Ben les dio la espalda y camino rumbo a la chimenea -"tengo unas cosas que hacer Herms, si me nesecitas mandame la lechuza de david"- y desaparecio entre las llamas 

-"¿Que le paso?"- Pregunto David a su madre, pero esta no contesto se limito a mirar la chimenea como si de pronto esta tuviera algo realmente interesante 

-"Mama?"-Pregunto David confundido, cuando un fuerte dolor le hizo caer delante de ella. 

-"David"- Murmuro ella, mientras se incaba frente a él y lo abrazaba murmurando cosas que nadie entendia, mientras el chico empezaba a sudar y tambien murmuraba algo, algo que los demás no alcanzaban a oir, inesperadamente Harry se llevo la mano a su cicatriz y empezo a ver todo borroso pero así como todo empezo termino. 

-"Estas bien?"-Pregunto Hermione a David el solo movio la cabeza en señal de asentimiento 

-"Quiero descansar?"- Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y se quedaba dormido, Hermione entonces empezo a llorar dolorosamente, haciendo que el corazon de los chicos se encogiera de pena. 

Dejaron a David en la habitacion y a los demás chicos en las suyas, mientras los adultos se dirigian al salon, parecian querer hablar seriamente, aun que Hermione se negaba a hacerlo, en su primera oportunidad se iria de ahí, ella tenia que cuidar a David. 

-"Harry, creees que quien-tú-sabes, no este muerto?"- Pregunto Ron cuando todos tomarn haciento en la mesa 

-"Ese esta bien muerto"- Dijo Lupin 

-"Entonces que fue lo que Harry sintió"- Pregunto Pavarti 

-"no lo se"- contesto ahora Harry -"no fue como lo que sentia cuando Voldemort estaba cerca, es diferente pero tambien más poderoso"- 

Todos miraron a Harry con temor, todos excepto Hermione y Draco lo noto, noto que la chica parecia reuir la mirada de todos 

-"Sabes algo Granger?"- Pregunto Draco sobresaltandola. y haciendola morderse el labio inferior 

-"Si"- Contesto ella en voz baja, Lupin y Black la miraron espectantes 

-"se que Voldemort guardo su esencia, esperando que sus mortifagos la encuantren"- Dijo con calma, aun que por dentro se encontraba alterada, y no era solo por David. 

Se levanto de la cama y miro a su alrederor se le hizo extraño no ver a su madre, por lo general cuando el tenia uno de esos accesos, su madre lo acompañaba, supuso que estaba explicandole todo a sus amigos y suspiro, claro que se alegraba por ella, pero no podia evitar sentir cierto rencor hacia ellos, por alguna razon estaba convencido que debia ser hijo de Harry o Ron todo concordaba, las fechas y el hecho de que su madre no quisiera verlos durante 12 años, pero que se mantuviera enterada de todo. No se imaginaba que él era el motivo de todo, que el siendo tan pequeño, ya tenia una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros, una lechuza llego a la ventana y el la dejo entrar 

-"Hola Ben"-Dijo el chico mientras la lechuza negra se tranformaba en Benjamin 

-"Es una suerte no estar registrado"-Dijo el hombre mientras le giñaba un ojo a su sobrino, por que Benjamin concideraba a David como su sobrino 

-"No te gustaria parecerte a Potter?"- Pregunto dejando confundido a David 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * 

-"El regreso de nuetro señor se hacerca"- Dijo una voz conocida, Lucius malfoy miraba todo con repugnancia 

-"Haci es Lucius, pero ella..."- Dijo el Hombre que entrara a la oficina de Potter, Wesley Y Malfoy 

-"No se preocupen por ella, todo estara bien"- Este hombre, se parecia mucho a Ben pero debia de tener la edad de Lucius -"Mientras nuestros hijos esten cerca no hay problema, es una lastima que no hayan querido cooperar"- 

-"Tienen orgullo, son como nosotros"- Dijo Lucius 

**Notas de la autora:**

Disculpen la tardanza espero que valga la pena el capitulo y les guste este algi enredado pero es que las cosas son muy complicadas, supongo qu ese daran cuenta de la relacion de Ben en todo esto, bien espero sus Reviews, que dan animo 


	5. No quiero ser Potter

"Despues de tantos años" 

Capitulo Cuatro

"No quiero ser Potter"

David se miro en el espejo perplejo, su cabello antes castaño ahora era negro azabache, y sus ojos antes marrones ahora eran de un verde esmeralda, toco su rostro frunciendo el ceño, se giro para mirar a Ben. 

-"Te ves bien"- Le dijo con diversion en la voz 

-"Mira mi cabello, mira mis ojos, CREES QUE ESTOY BIEN?"- Pregunto ya muy afectado David 

-"Calma, chico, mira antes nunca te había molestado que jugara con tu imagen"- 

-"Jamas habías jugado con la imagen de quien podría ser mi padre"-Dijo triste 

-"Crees que Potter es tu padre?"- Pregunto Ben mirandolo fijamente 

-"Si"-Suspiro David 

-"Tu madre te dijo algo que te hizo pensar eso?" 

-"No directamente"- fue la respuesta algo torpe del chico 

-"Talvez mal interpretaste sus palabras"- 

-"No lo creo Ben, mira primer punto, soy más pequeño que la mayoria de chicos de mi edad quitando mi enfermedad y todo, ¿no era Harry Potter así cuando tenia mi edad?- Ben miro al chico pero no dijo nada David continuo -"Segundo Punto Hablo Parsel, y no me digas que no es cierto por que puedo comunicarme con la cobra Real que tenemos en casa, tercero y más importante mi madre estaba enamorada de él en sus años en Hogwars, creo que lo unico que me falta seria ser un excelente jugador de Quiddich- 

-"Entonces serias hijo de Viktor Krum"- Ben había empeza a reirse de la expresion del chico 

-"Eres una gran ayuda, Benjamin"- 

-"Eres un sufrido"- Dijo mirandolo a los ojos -"No tendrías que preocuparte por eso, talvez tu padre era un mortifago que murio y para evitarte sufrimiento tu madre solo suprimio información, y no me mires así"- Agrego al notar la miraba de David -"Me parece más Coerente mi hipotesis que la tuya por que, si fueras hijo de Potter o Weasley, no tendrias que estar forsosamente en Griffindor?"- 

-"Puede que tengas razon, pero, serias tan amable de volverme a la normalidad"- 

-"Vamos chico ni tu ni yo sabemos realmente cual es tu normalidad"- 

-"Eso es aun más extraño"- Murmuro David 

-"No te preocupes y quedate así enano, te imaginas la expresion de tus amigitos los griffindor al verte así"- 

David no pudo evitar sonreir, valla, valla, no lo había pensado así, le gustaria ver la cara de ese James al verlo, si definitivamente Benjamin lo había convencido. 

* * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Lucius Malfoy caminaba con susperioridad, mirando a todos con expresion de asco, iria a una de sus mansiones que estaba cerca de la playa, tenia que bucar una cosa, se reprocho así mismo por haberlo dejado en esa csa, bueno tampoco era extraño, con la caida de Voldemrot y el maldito ministerio suguiendole los pasos, seguramente ese Arthur Weasley se abria sentido tan alegre de poder atraparle, ja pero aun Malfoy nadie lo atrapaba, todos tenian su orgullo, su hijo Draco había descidiso estar del lado del maldito Harry Potter, más por estrategia que por otra cosa, sabia que su hijo había visto que valdemort perdia podre, mientras Potter ganaba adeptos, bueno su hijo había elegido y el había aceptado su descicion despues de todo un Malfoy, hace lo que le viene en gana, lo que le conviente, claro que su hijo no sabia que el jamas elegia al bando perdedor. 

Rió por lo bajo al recordar que Potter tenia entre sus filas a la persona que ayudaria a todos los mortifagos que quedaban a lanzarse de nuevo en el poder, para lastimar a todos, ser de nuevo el terror de los pobres diablos que no habían reconocido que solo el más fuerte dominaba, y que la democracia había sido inventada para los cobardes, aun que esa persona no parecia muy dispuesta ayudar, había regresado para protejerse junto a Dumbledor, pero Albus ya era un Vejete que no podria defender, sobre todo si el sucesor de voldemort se alzaba con más fuerza que él. 

Era una suerte que aquel chico conociera tanto, solo habria que darle unas clases de maldiciones imperdonables y listo, además que Lucius Malfoy estaba convencido que el sucesor de Voldemort era hijo de Harry Potter de quien más si no, aun que..., talvez fuera hijo de alguien más, como Benjamin le había insinuado 

Esa era otra de las cosas que le agradaba apesar de que Benjamin había descidido estar de lado de Potter en su juventud, no había dejado que frecuentar a su padre, y mucho menos a él que era su padrino, era una verdadera lastima ue Draco no recordara al chico seguramente se llevarian muy bien , ambos eran maestros en las artes oscuras, solo que Benjamin había estudiado en Dumstar, junto a Viktor Krum, si Benjamin era mucho más grande que su hijo por 4 años. 

Llego a la puerta de la casa y abrio la puerta le sorprendio escuchar voces 

-"No tenia idea que estabas aqui Draco"- Dijo con voz fria al ver a su hijo en la mesa 

-"No tenia idea de que vendrias"-Contesto Draco ignorando las miradas de furia qeu le lanzaban a Lucius sus compañeros de trabajo 

-"Hermione, que haces por aqui?"- Pregunto el Hombre ignorando por un momento a su hijo para mirar a la mujer que le ayudaria a eliminar a ese Harry Potter para siempre 

-"Lucius"- Balbuseo ella, no queria encontrarse con él, justamente por eso ella había aceptado la invitacion de sus amigos, necesitaba sentirse protegida y que mejor proteccion que Harry Potter 

-"LUCIUS"-grito una vocesita conocida desde el pasillo, la figura corrio hacia el para espanto de su madre, Lucius tardo un momento en reconocer al chico, la ultima vez que habia visto al chico Grenger tenia los ojos marrones y el cabello castaño, ahora se parecia mucho a Harry Potter incluso más que su el propio hijo de este, Lucius sonrio ampliamente, Bingo, acababa de darse cuenta que sus supocisiones eran ciertas Harry Potter era el padre de David 

-"David que ha pasado contigo?"- Pregunto Lucius, el chico solo se encogio de hombros 

-"Un cambio de Look"- 

-"Yo pense que tu madre alfin había revelado qeu tu padre es Harry Potter" 

Hermione palidecio, mientras que Ron y Ginny miraban con horror a Harry y a ella, Pavarti miraba todo sorprendida y Sirius y Remus parpadeaban confundidos, y Draco Malfoy se sorprendidia de si mismo al sentir ganas de estrangular a Harry 

-"QUEEEE?????????????"- Grito un chico mirando con furia a David 

-"ESO NO ES VERDAD, VERDAD PAPÁ?- Pregunto James bastante alterado 

-"No..no no puede ser verdad"- Contesto Harry Potter -"Es imposible" 

-"Jamas pense eso de ti, y te desias mi amiga Hermione"- Ginny estaba llorando y miraba a Hermione con verdadera furia 

-"Lucius, definitivamente estas errado en tus afirmaciones"- Contesto Hermione con voz fria, y una expresion tan hermetica, que bien podria rivalizar con la de cualquier Malfoy 

-"Así Hermione, si tu lo dices"-Contesto Lucius mirando a David, no importaba lo qu edijera esa mujer, David tenia que ser Hijo de Harry Potter 

-"Señor, y usted por que esta aqui?"- Pregunto David ignorando la mirada de James y la discucion entre su madre y la madre de James 

-"Solo vengo por unas cosas"- Comino y desaparecion tras una puerta 

-"No, GINNY DAVID NO HIJO DE HARRY"- Grito ya desesperada Hermione 

-"No David no la toques"- Advirtio Draco al notar que David queria abrir una puerta que estaba protejida, solo aquel que tuviera Sangre Malfoy podrían abrirla, pero su advertencia llego tarde David ya tenia la manija en sus manos, la giro y la puerta se abrio, Draco lo miro con los ojos muy abiertos 

-"¿Como lo hiciste?"- Dijo tomando al chico por el brazo haciendo qeu todo el mundo en el salon lo mirara 

-"Lo estas lastimando"- Dijo Hermione mirando con ira a Draco y soltando a David 

-"¿Qué pasa Malfoy?"- Pregunto Ron 

-"Si no les molesta ire a la recamara de mi Hijoa hablar con cierta Lechuza"- Hermione salio como un Huracan del lugar ignorando a todos, Sirius y Remues que había estado atentos a todo no pudieron evitar notar la expresion de miedo en el rostro del chiquillo 

-"¿Desde cuando conocen a David?"- Pregunto Draco a ambos hombres 

-"Por que no nos dijeron nada?"- Esta vez la pregunta fue exclamada por Harry 

-"Hermione nos dijo que no les dijeramos nada, lo conocimos en una mision de busqueda hace más de 7 años"- Contesto Lupin amable como siempre 

-"Además de que es su vida"- dijo seriamente Black 

-"¿No saben quien es su padre?"- Volvio a Pregunta Draco 

-"Por que tan interesado Draco?"- Black levanto una ceja al mirarlo 

-"SABES QUIEN CARAJOS ES SU PADRE"- 

-"No, nunca nos lo ha querido decir"- Draco camino inquito por la habitacion unos segundos, despues miro a todos y exclamo 

-"Ahora mismo nos lo va a decir"- y salio rumbo a la habitacion de David, seguido por todos los demás y olvidando a su padre, en algun lugar de la mansion, lo unico que en ese momento llenaba los pensamientos del ex-Slytherin era una noche en la bibleoteca y una luz que le decia que talvez no la habia perdido.... 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: 

Pues no se que poner así que mejor lo dejo así, espero manden Reviews 


	6. No quiero decir la verdad

Capitulo Cinco 

"No puedo decir la verdad"

-"Que estabas pensando al salir así?"- Pregunto Hermione a su hijo, el chico miraba a su madre con terror, era la primera vez que la veia tan enojada 

-"Yo..yo.. crei que era divertido"- 

-"DIVERTIDO, te parecio divertido el lio que armaste, ahora tengo que explicarle todo a mis amigos, Ginny esta enojada y yo voy a salir con mi cara de idiota a decirle, hay perdonen es que a mi hijo le parecio divertido decir que era hijo de Harry Potter"- 

-"No soy hijo de Harry Potter"- 

-"No david, Harry no es tu padre, tampoco Ron"- 

-"Quien entonces?"- Pregunto David 

-"Si Hermione quien?"- Pregunto Draco Malfoy entrando a la habitación, seguido de todos los adultos, Dabid reprimio un gesto de enfado, más por su propia seguridad que por otra cosa, mientras la luchuza negra se posaba en su hombro derecho haciendole cosquillas con sus plumas 

-"Bien, ya que parece que TODOS ustedes quieren saber quien es el padre de MI hijo les dire su padre se llama...."- Penso por unos cuantos segundos, mientras en su mente una lista de nombres de gente que habia estudiado con ella pasaba rapidamente, hasta que se detuvo en un nombre, suspiro, no podia decir la verdad aun -"Neville Longbottom"- Contesto ella 

-"QUEEEEEEEEEEE?"-El grito de David hizo que la lechuza se posara en el hombro de Hermione -"Longbottom, el...el..."- 

-"Si, tu profesor de Herbología"- 

-"Estas mintiendo"- Dijo Ron 

-"No veo por que lo dices Cariño"- Argumento Pavarti-"Tu mismo dijiste que Hermione le daba asesorias a los alumnos atrasados, y que ella y Neville algunas noches se quedaban hasta tarde, me parece coerente, más o menos"- 

-"En septimo, tu ayudabas a Neville con sus deberes y le dabas asesorias en pociones, pero..pero.. jamas nos comentaste que él y tu fueran pareja"- Dijo Harry mirando a su amiga 

-"Estas mintiendo"- Draco Malfoy se había adelantado unos pasos y estaba frente a Hermione mirandola, ella le sostuvo la mirada, desafiante, para que él se diera cuenta que no le tenia miedo 

-"Por que habria de hacerlo?"- Pregunto ella, empezando a ponerse nerviosa, el aroma de Draco empezaba a afectar sus sentidos 

-"Lo mejor seria arreglar esto con una taza de Te y en la sala, estoy seguro que Hermione contestara nuestras preguntas"- Lupin se había adelantado a separar a Hermione y Draco temiendo por la seguridad de la chica 

-"Al unico aquien tengo que darle explicaciones es a David"- Contesto ella alzando una ceja y mirando a su exprofesor, de manera fria. 

-"Te equivocas Granger TODOS merecemos explicaciones"- Malfoy la tomo por la cintura y la obligo a caminar hasta el salon, segido de un confundido David 

_"De..de Longbottom, soy hijo de mi profesor de Herbología pero, no, yo.. no puedo creerlo, no quiero creerlo mi madre tiene que estar mintiendo, debiste mentirme, y no decirme nada, debiste dejar que siguiera pensando que mi padre... NEVILLE" _ David luchaba por retener sus lagrimas, pensando que hubiera preferido ser hijo de Ronald Weasley antes que, en ese momento se dio cuenta que Benjamin estaba posado en su hombro moviendo la cabeza en señal de negacion, '¿Acaso su madre le había mentido? ¿Pero por que? 

-"Valla Granger, así que nuestro querido profesor de Herbologia es tu orgulloso padre"- Dijo una Voz junto a él y David casi salto al darse cuenta que junto a él se encontraba Antón Weasley, que lo miraba divertido 

-"Callate Weasley si no quieres que te rompa la cara"- Dijo por lo bajo, para que los adultos no lo escucharan 

-"Hermione por que no nos dices ya de una vez que es lo que ocultas"- Dijo Draco mirandola, pero en su mirada había algo diferente, algo que hacia sus ojos grises simplemente irresistibles 

-"Oculta a Lord Voldemort"- Contesto Lucius Malfoy hacercandose a ella -"O me equivoco Granger, por eso escapaste, por eso has regresado para que Albus Dumbledore lo proteja no es así, por eso has descidido trabajar con Harry Potter, para tener proteccion o me equivoco Granger"- 

-"No tengo idea de lo que hablas, Lucius"- Contesto ella hacercandose a David -"Que escondo a Voldemort, por favor, ese hace años que esta muerto"- 

-"Sabes que no es así, Hermione, lo has estado cuidando y alimentando, o me equivoco"- 

-"Estas loco Lucius"- 

-"Así, por que no hacemos una prueba"- Se giro hacia los amigos de la mujer -"No creen que es lo mejor, así sabran quien de los dos esta mintiendo"- 

-"Me parece justo"- Contesto Ginny quien aun seguia enojada con su amiga y no creia eso de que Neville era el padre de David y la apariencia del chico no la tranquilizaba 

-"Muy bien"- y se remango la capa, mostrando aquella marca de los mortifagos, hacercandose a David quien en esos momentos se encontraba bastante confundido -"Lo unico que tienes que hacer David es tocar esta marca"- 

-"Por que?"-Contesto David, una sensacion de angustia estaba apoderandose del chico 

-"Para demostrar que simpre tuve la razon"- 

-"No quiero"- y se escondio tras su madre abrazandola por la cintura, Lucius entonces si que se molesto 

-"Vamos David, has lo que el hombre te dice, para pobrar que tu madre nunca nos ha mentido"- Eso fue un golpe bajo para Hermione, sus amigos aun confiaban en ella y ella...ella 

-"No lo hagas David"-Grito sacando su varita y apuntando a Lucius -"Se lo advierto, no me tentare el corazón para hacerlo"- empuñaba la varita a la altura del corazón del hombre 

-"No es necesario Granger, solo tengo que esperar he esperado durante 12 años, esperar unos cuantos meses no seria nada"- y desaparecio, mientras las palabras aun flotaban en el aire, mientras Hermione empuñaba su varita con más fuerza, ¿Meses?, así que solo faltaban unos meses, se dejo caer en el suelo. con la cabeza dandole vueltas, reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. 

-"Que fue todo eso?"- Pregunto Harry 

-"Sera mejor que manden a los chicos a sus recamaras, tengo muchas cosas que decir y ellos no puedenm estar "- Hermione se levanto y se llevo a David a la recamara encerrandolo con la Lechuza, poniendo un hechizo para que Benjamin no pudiera ayudar al chico a salir 

Regreso al salon donde ya todos la esperaban, se mordio el labio inferior, era el momento de decir toda la verdad 

Benjamin miraba a David, el cual se encontraba inquieto 

-"Que es lo que pasa?"- 

-"Esperemos a que vuelva tu madre ella nos lo explicara"- 

-"Simpre tuve una duda contigo Benjamin, no eres nada de mi madre y aun así has estado con nosotros todo este tiempo"- 

-"David, hay muchas cosas que aun no quedan muy claras, y yo supe que tenia que estar con tu madre durante este tiempo, lo supe desde que te vi, tan pequeño, tu madre acababa de dar a Luz, cuando yo ingrese al hospital"- 

-"Al hospital?"- 

-"Había muchos heridos por la guerra contra Voldemort y yo era un voluntario para ayudar en ese hospital 

-"Que tenia mi madre?"- 

-"Acababa de dar a luz, ya te lo dije"- 

-"No me refiero a eso, mi enfermedad, se supone que es por algo que paso cuando ella estaba embarazada de mi, no?"- 

-"Se enfrento a Voldemort y recivio la maldición cruciatus, ya tenia tres meses de embarazo así que comprenderas que el mayor daño lo resiviste tú, recuerdo que muchos medimagos estaban muy impresionados por tu fortaleza y la de tu madre, ambos sobrevivieron cuando todos apostaron que te perderia, tu madre era muy joven tenia 18 años y lo mejor segun los medicos, habria sido interrumpir el embarazo para salvarle la vida, pero ella se opuso, claro que tu naciste prematuro, 7 meses, recuerdo que cuando te mire me sorprendio la palidez de tu piel y tu cabello tan suave como seda, rubio..."- 

-"Crei que no sabias cual era mi apariencia"- 

-"Bueno, ja ja ja claro que recuerdo como eras cuando tenias unos días de nacido, y segun supe tú enfermedad se desarrollo desde que tenias unos cuantos meses, me hize muy amigo de tu madre, no te puedo decir que sepa todo, pero se que tu madre lanzo un pequeño hechizo para cambiar tu imagen, desde que lo hizo pues yo me he dedicado a jugar con tu imagen, cuando entraste a Hogwarts decidimos que lo mejor seria que te parecierasa mi y a ella" 

-"Por eso mi cabello castaño y los ojos marrones no?" 

-"Si"- 

-"Y lo que dijo tu padrino, hacerca que mi madre proteje a Voldemort"- 

-"No lo creo"- Contesto Benjamin reuyendo la mirada de David 

-"Con lo que dijiste me acabo de dar cuenta de una cosa, Mi profesor de Herbología no es mi padre"- 

-"Como...como ..."- 

-"Como me di cuenta?, facil, dijiste que mi cabello era rubio no?"- 

-"Bueno, se quien es tu padre y sera mejor que lo diga antes de arrepentirme eres hijo de..."- 

-"Voldemort, se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada como aun no lo se, recuerdo que, hizo un meleficio extraño jamas había oido o leido sobre él, cuando llego a mi senti un dolor dentro, el dijo algo así como que lo unico que tendría que hacer era matarlo y utilizo el cruciatus una vez más en mi, despues llegaron ustedes y lo mataron no?, una vez en el hospital cuando, empeze a digerir sobre eso me di cuenta que Lord Valdemort, había pasado parte de sus poderes y esencia a mi, lo unico que necesitaba era un cuerpo y dentro de mi habia uno, que no podia luchar contra el..." 

-"Por que no, nos dijiste?"- La voz de Harry era dura y hostil 

-"Lo hubieran matado"- Contesto ella 

-"Claro que no"- 

-"Claro que si, por eso me escondi, por eso pedi que me cambiaran de hospital, por eso me aleje de ustedes yo sabia que, yo sabia que ustedes lo matarian, sin importar nada, por eso los deje, por eso no volvi, hasta que David.." 

-"Dumbledor lo sabe?"- Pregunto Ron 

-"Si"- Contesto Ella -"El confia en David, sabe que no es como Voldemort, sabe que tiene que darle una oportunidad"- 

-"COMO LO SABES!!!!!!!"- Grito Harry 

-"Por que es mi hijo"- grito Hermione 

-"TIENE LA ESCENCIA DE VOLDEMORT"- 

El ruido de gente en el pasillo los puso alerta, luego los gritos de James, Angela, Anton y David llenaron la casa, corrieron y se encontraron a un grupo de mortifagos que sostenian a los niños inconcientes y que tras tocar una botella vacia desaparecieron del lugar 

Notas de la autora: 

Pues creo que esto ya aclara las cosas no?, bueno espero que me manden Reviews, no creo que falten muchos capitulos para el final 


	7. Entre el pasado y el presente Draco Malf...

**Notas de la autora**

Mil disculpas, por la tradanza durante el fin de semana quize subir el capitulo pero no pude así que aqui lo tienen, espero que les guste a hora contesto los reviews : 

**Kitiara**

Buneo chica, eso es lo que todos creen pero tendran que esperar unos capitulos más para que sepan, ojala y te guste este capitulo. 

**Shashira**

Ojala y te guste este capitulo, y bueno sobre que hara darco y si ayuda a hermione y todo eso tendras que esperar unos cuantos capitulos más por que como veras en este primero hare un de los personajes principales, y si ya va a pasar algo entre Draco y Herms 

**Paola**

Hola Pola, bueno gracias por tu Review, espero que tu historia valla de maravilla, que ya quiero leer el proximo capitulo 

**Mayumi**

Aqui esta, hay más, prometo no ytardan tanto para el proximo capitulo 

**Catrina Malfoy**

Te imaginas su cara, por que yo si, y no solo la de el, si no la de Harry y Ron, pero eso pasara en otro capitulo 

Capitulo Siete 

"Entre el pasado y el presente"

"Draco Malfoy"

No es impresionante como los sucesos se encadenan unos a otros, construyendo una gran madeja donde nunca encuentras el principio, eso más o menos me paso a mi. 

Yo Draco Malfoy, uno de los chicos más guapos de Hogwarts, más bien el más guapo de Hogwarts, escuchando el relato de Hermione Granger sobre que su hijo tiene la escencia de Lord Voldemort, a diferencia de San Potter y su novio Weasley, yo no encontraba un pero en lo que había hecho Hermione, ¿No tenia la chica todo el derecho de decidir sobre su hijo?. 

Me encontraba enojado con Potter y con Weasley por la mirada que le dirijian a Hermione, ¿Que no era su mejor amiga?¿No se suponía que tendrían que ayudarla en vez de condenarla?, yo me debatía entre el asombro y la duda, Granger había sido muy audaz y valiente al desaparecer así del mapa por 12 años y medio, todo estaba muy bien ella simpre demostro ser muy inteligente y no acobardarse facilmente, ¿Por algo habia pertenecido Gryffindor no?, ¡si hasta se había atrevido a golpearme y apuntarme con su varita!. 

Pero mis dudas derivaban de otro punto, se que soy irresistible, y que no existe una mujer que me pueda decir que no, lo que provoca la envidia de Potter y Weasley por que ellos estan bien, pero bien amarrados. 

Mis dudas derivan de la edad del chico, por que cabe la posibilidad que sea ¡mi hijo!, no, nunca tuve una relacion sentimental con Granger, eso fue más bien, debilidad de parte de ambos, si de ambos, por que la chica no era bonita, aun ahora no lo es, no tiene el cuerpo escultural que me gusta, y nunca lo ha tenido, pero es tan inteleligente y tiene una increible mirada, fue justamente esto lo que me atrapo, fue algo magico lo reconosco, aun siento algunas noches las caricias de ella sobre mi cuerpo, aun escucho en mis sueños su gemidos y algunas veces murmuro su nombre en vez del de mi amante en turno. 

Poca gente sabe de esto, solo ella, Yo, y Pansy Parkinson, si Pansy Parkinson, la chica es bonita, tiene las curvas donde debe, y sus ojos son de un increible azul cielo, y hasta hace 1 año ella era mi prometida, así es me hiba a casar con Pansy, tradicion Malfoy más que nada, pero una noche en que estaba con Pansy al acariciarla al besarla, no podia dejar de pensar en la sabelotodo Griffindor, en que momento lo dije aun no lo se, pero mientras mi boca recorría su cuerpo, yo murmuraba su nombre, inconcientemente, creyendo que murmuraba el nombre de Pansy, la pobre estuvo llorando por casi una hora, me llamo de mil formas, me golpeo, y al final me dejo en libertad, argumentando que me amaba demasiado como para querer que yo fuera infeliz, y me dijo que tenia que buscarla. 

Pero donde demonios tenia que empezar a buscar, si Potter y Weasley ya la habían buscado, si yo no sabía lo que para ella había significado esa noche, si, solo una noche, debia haberla buscado a la mañana siguiente pero yo mismo me había convensido que solo había sido devilidad, que ella jamas querria intentarlo conmigo y luego, bueno ella me evito durante todo el tiempo que quedaba y solo hablaba conmigo cuando Potter y Weasley estaban presentes, bueno tambien había rumores de que ella estaba saliendo con un Revenclaw, yo jamas les pregunte a Potter y Weasley para evitar una riña estupida con el pelirrojo más que por otra cosa, pues si, durante los ultimos 2 meses yo me llevaba con el trio maravilla, pues ya había descidido mi futuro, yo no deseaba ser un mortifago y apesar de que todos piensan lo contrario mi padre lo acepto, claro que intento persuadirme, decirme que estaba tomando la descision equivocada, pero cuando un Malfoy tomo una desicion, no se arrepiente de ella, si y luego Voldemort ataco y nosotros lo enfrentamos, ella fue la que quedo más herida, tuvo que ser trasferida al hospital y fue la ultimavez que la mire, hasta que se presento en nuestra oficina. 

Ahora Potter le esta gritando algo, ella se esta defendiendo, esta escena parece molestar a Virginia, quien mira a Hermione con rencor, y odio, al parecer Virginia cree que el hijo de granger en realidad es hijo de Potter, que tonteria, se nota a leguas que el chico no puede ser hijo de cualquier idiota, aun que, bueno aun queda esa posibilidad despues de todo, Voldemort escogío al hijo de Granger por algo, talvez le perecio gracioso utilizar al hijo de su más grande enemigo para regresar a la vida. 

Remus Lupin y Sirius Black estan realmente interesados en el relato pero tambien estan mirando a Hermione con desapobración, no los entiendo, ellos lo chicos Justicia, los "TODA LA GENTE MERECE UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD", no pueden darsela a una amiga, a una persona que ha luchado con ellos, es que Potter no recuerda todas las veces que ella le salvo el pellejo, por que estoy seguro que San Potter, no lucho solo todas esas veces que Lord Valdemort quizo acabarlo, me siento furioso, realmente furioso, como es posible que... 

Corrimos hacia el pasillo los gritos de los chicos Weasley, el hijo de Potter y el hijo de Granger nos pusieron, en alerta, llegamos, mi alma cayo hasta mis pies, ahí frente a mi un grupo de Mortifagos sostenian a los chicos, y tras tocar algo, bueno desaparecieron, me quede sorprendido hasta que un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos. 

-"TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA"- Grito Virginnia Weasley, con el brazo levantado, a una Hermione Granger que lucia en la mejilla el golpe recien hecho de su amiga. 

Notas de la autora: 

Ojala y les guste, y disculpen el restraso 


	8. Entre el pasado y el presente Harry y Ro...

Se que no es lo que esperaban pero en este capitulo y el anterior, se mencionan algunas cosas que serán necesarias para el desarrollo de la historia, espero que les guste ya saben que espero sus Reviews ahora, contestación de los Reviews: 

**Shashira**

Lamento que el capitulo no fuera lo que esperabas y seguramente este tampoco lo sera, pero son necesarios para capitulos posteriores, bien ojala y este capi te guste y no te preocupes yo misma me cabreo con Harry y ginny 

**Mayumi**

No te preocupes a mi tampoco me cae muy bien Ginny, pero bueno son sus hijos a los que se llevaron, tenia que actuar de alguna manera, sobre Ron y Harry pues, parece que se les olvido que Herms era su mejor amiga, bueno ojala con este capitulo te quede un poco claro el ¿Por que? 

**Paola**

Bueno con esas amigas, uno no decesita enemigos, y si tienes razon así es la vida, y aun le queda mucho que sufrir a Herms y David, bueno no te preocupes que leere tu fic. 

"Capitulo Ocho"

"Entre el presente y el pasado"

"Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley"

_Harry Potter_

Como había podido hacerle eso, ¿Cómo?, ¿No se suponía que era su mejor amiga? Entonces por que le había ocultado algo así. Ella sabia mejor que nadie todo el daño que le había hecho Voldemort y aun así había ocultado al chico que tenia su escénica. 

¿Cómo se suponía que tenia que tomar eso?, Lo único que faltaba era que le dijera que su hijo era hijo de Draco Malfoy o de Severus Snape, eso seria como darle el tiro de gracia, nunca lo penso de ella, después de todo la chica siempre había confiado en él, ¿Cuando había cambiado?, Se sentía herido, herido en su orgullo, y herido en el alma, donde esa chica siempre había tenido un lugar muy especial, no, donde aun tenia un lugar muy especial. 

¿Por que engañarse?, Su enojo venia del hecho de no haber estado cuando la chica lo necesitó, ¡Ella siempre había estado cerca cuando él tenia problemas o necesitaba maleficios que aprender!, Ella siempre había estado ahí para tenderle una mano amiga, bueno excepto en segundo pero no fue su culpa. 

Y luego se le ocurre desaparecer dejándolo a él y a Ron preocupados, moviendo mar y tierra para encontrarla, sintiéndose tristes por que ella no había estado presente en su boda, ni en el bautizo de sus hijos, por que ya no estaba con ellos para participar de su felicidad por que se sentía herido traicionado. 

No podía creer, lo que ella estaba diciendo, sintió una horrible furia que corría dentro de él, una furia dirigida a su amiga. 

-"Por que no nos dijiste"- Le pregunto con voz dura y hostil 

-"Lo hubieras matado"- le contesto su amiga con media voz, en sus ojos brillaban lagrimas 

-"Claro que no"- Harry se sorprendió del odio que salía de sus palabras 

-"Claro que si, por eso me escondí, por eso pedí que me cambiaran de hospital, por eso me aleje de ustedes yo sabia que, yo sabia que ustedes lo matarían, sin importar nada, por eso los deje, por eso no volví, hasta que David." 

-"¿Dumbledor lo sabe?"- La voz de Ron la escucho lejana 

-"Si"- Contesto Ella -"Él confía en David, sabe que no es como Voldemort, sabe que tiene que darle una oportunidad"- 

-"COMO LO SABES!!!!!!!"- Grito Harry cuyo cólera ya había rebasado su ser, se sentía tan dolido, tan engañado 

-"Por que es mi hijo"- 

-"TIENE LA ESCENCIA DE VOLDEMORT"- le gritó, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, que ella tenia derecho a cuidar de su hijo, que tenia derecho a una vida, pero el simple hecho de escuchar el nombre de Voldemort, lo hacia sentirse enfermo, hacia que su sangre hirviera en sus venas, aun no podía olvidar la muerte de sus padres, la de Cedry, de tanta gente, no podía olvidar que por culpa de Voldemort estuvo a punto de perder a sus amigos, no podía evitar sentirse mal, por la muerte de la señora Weasley 

Los ruidos en el pasillo, lo alarmaron corrió hacia ahí lo que vio le helo la sangre, su hijo siendo secuestrado, por los mortifagos, sintió que su estomago estaba lleno de plomo. 

-"TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA"- Grito su esposa Virginnia Weasley, con el brazo levantado, a una Hermione Granger que lucia en la mejilla el golpe recién hecho de su amiga. 

_Ronald Weasley_

Escuche a Hermione sintiéndome extrañamente admirado y furioso, furioso por que no estuve ahí cuando ella me necesitó, sé que Harry siente lo mismo lo puedo leer en su rostro. 

Quisiera decirle a Hermione que no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien, pero me siento furioso, por que ella no confió en nosotros, por que ella prefirió alejarse de nosotros, nos hizo a una lado. 

En cierto modo no puedo dejar de pensar que es una venganza, la verdad es que Harry y Yo nunca fuimos lo que se puede llamar "Excelentes amigos", siempre la hacíamos menos, yo entre al equipo de Quiddich y cada vez la veíamos menos, ella estaba tan preocupada por los TIMOS, luego por el EXTACIS, que simplemente, creo que la tomamos como un caso perdido, seguramente fue en esos momentos, cuando Harry estaba tan preocupado por el bienestar de Sirius, yo estaba tan conmocionado por lo de mi madre, y ella intentaba consolarnos, no puedo evitar lo que le grite, aun me lo reprocho 

-"¡Hermione TÚ solo eres mi amiga, por que Harry es tu amigo, y el solo es tu amigo, por que eres UNA SABELOTODO"- 

No quise decirlo, pero creo que necesitaba verla también sufrir, necesitaba sentirme menos desdichado, y aun que me disculpe mil veces, no creo que ella lo olvidara, esas son las clases de cosas que uno nunca olvida. 

El hijo de Hermione podría ser de cualquiera, incluido ese Ernie Mcmillan, en el ultimo año se acerco mucho a Hermione, aun que Neville siempre dijo que se debía a que Ernie quería salir muy bien en el Extasis, en ese momento yo no supe que pensar, fue el momento más critico de nuestra amistad, entre ella y Harry la amistad nunca se deterioro tanto como conmigo. 

Talvez se debió a que ella fue mi primer amor, y que ella no me quisiera me hacia enojar, incluso llegué a pensar que ella amaba a Harry, creo que me equivoque, y lo pagué muy caro, por que cuando Hermione quedo herida, yo tuve mucho miedo que muriera sin saber que de verdad la consideraba mi amiga, que de verdad la quería, que era una persona importante para mi y estoy seguro que para Harry también, Hermione tiene un lugar muy importante en nuestras vidas, gracias a ella Harry salió con vida, gracias a ella muchas veces salimos de cosas difíciles, gracias a ella Ginny no sufrió tanto con la muerte de nuestra madre, pero aun sabiendo todo esto no puedo decírselo. 

Siento que nos traiciono al cuidar la esencia del hombre que más daño nos ha hecho, siento que nos traiciono al acercarse a Lucius Malfoy antes que a nosotros, siento que apesar de todo no puedo decirle que todo esta bien, siento que apesar de todo Hermione Granger se alejo demasiado de nosotros, y que jamas lograremos perdonarle del todo, así como ella nunca podrá perdonarnos. 

Ahora ella discute con Harry tengo que decir algo para ayudar 

-"¿Dumbledor lo sabe?"- Me escucho preguntar, no ayude de mucho Harry aun sigue demasiado exitado con todo esto, nunca lo había visto tan enojado. 

Corrimos por el pasillo al oír ruidos, sentí morirme cuando note aquellas figuras encapuchadas, cuando mire que estaban sujetando a mis hijos, me sentí morir cuando los vi desaparecer, después un ruido me saco de mi estupor. 

-"TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA"- Grito mi hermana, Virginnia Weasley, con el brazo levantado, a una Hermione Granger que lucia en la mejilla el golpe recién hecho de su amiga. 

**Notas de la autora**

Ok después de estos capítulos de transición, ya van a empezar los capítulos para rescatar a los chicos y al fin habrá un acercamiento Draco/Hermione. 


	9. Slytherin y Gryffindor

Hola, pues un capitulo más 

**Paola** Aquí esta un poco del Draco/Hermione que querías no es mucho pero es algo, claro que se a lo que te refieres, el único avance de Hermione/Draco en tu historia es aquella vez en que Draco le da un beso en la mejilla y dice que maduro, si mal no recuerdo fue uno de los primeros capítulos, pero no me quejo me gusta mucho tu fic, espero que este capitulo te guste, y espero recibir tus comentarios 

**Mayuki** Si, ya lo se, Harry y Ron son bastantes egoístas, nada más leer el libro 3 para darte cuenta de eso, pero eso no quita que Hermione los quiera mucho y se preocupe por ellos, y si, ellos han estado felices con sus familias, mientras ella esta protegiendo a su hijo por eso espero que te guste la parte donde Dumbledore habla con ellos, necesitaban a alguien que los metiera en cintura, ojalá este capitulo te guste, espero tu opinión 

**Shashira** Espero que este capitulo me haya salido mejor que el anterior por que eso significaría que voy mejorando, y si yo también me imagino lo que deben de estar sufriendo, te imaginas que te secuestren a un hijo y no tengas la menor idea de donde empezar a buscarlo', sobre los sentimientos de Hermione y Draco, pues en este capitulo tienen un pequeño avance, después de 12 años pues las cosas no podían avanzar muy rápido no crees?, bueno, bueno ok, es solo una excusa pero la verdad es que así es como lo veo yo, y sobre que David sepa quien es su padre, bueno creo que en este capitulo te sorprenderá su comportamiento. 

"Capitulo Nueve"

"Slytherin y Gryffindor"

Caminaba rápidamente, por uno de los tantos pasillo que aquel castillo tenia, se encontraba nerviosos, alerta como si alguien lo fuera a atacar en cualquier momento. aun que no era esa su preocupación. 

Su preocupación derivaba de el escozor que sentía en aquella marca, "La Marca tenebrosa", la que años atras Voldemort le había hecho el favor de tatuar en su piel, en su antebrazo izquierdo. 

Levanto su túnica lentamente, le parecía absurdo, talvez era su imaginación, y entonces la vio, aquella marca estaba de nuevo sobresaliente, parecía como si aquella parte de su piel hubiera sido irritada, como si hubiera frotado la piel con algo áspero, pero tan rápido como se ilumino volvió a apagarse regresando al color café habitual. 

Severus Snape se quedo parado sin saber que pasaba, la ultima vez que aquella marca había brillado, había sido la caída de Lord Voldemort, pero si la marca había brillado, eso solo podía significar que, ¡"Lord Voldemort había regresado"!, Severus Snape hecho a correr rumbo a la oficina de Albus Dumbledore. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione Granger miró a Ginny Weasley con una expresión insondable, mientras tocaba la mejilla en donde la pelirroja acababa de golpearla, tenia ganas de lanzarle un par de maleficios, y probablemente lo habría hecho de no ser por que tenia cosas más importantes en que pensar, como rescatar a su hijo por ejemplo. 

-"Harry Calma a tu esposa"- Dijo con voz fría y una mirada aun más fría. 

-"Por que por decir la verdad"- Grito Pavarti, tras Ginny 

-"Seria mejor que revisaran si sus demás hijos están bien"- tras meditarlo un poco Pavarti desapareció del lugar 

-"Sandra, Liz y Lily se encuentras bien, creo que están bajo un encantamiento somnífero, pero no parecen tener nada"- 

-"Bien, ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es..."- Pero lo que tenían que hacer no lo supieron por que Hermione guardo silencio y entro al cuarto donde hacia unos minutos estuviera su hijo, ahí junto a la cama, se hallaba una lechuza, parecía inconsciente, Hermione se arrodillo frente a ella. 

-"Benjamin"- Murmuro moviendo un poco a la lechuza, tanto Draco, como Harry y Ron, miraron como la lechuza se transformaba en un hombre, para ser precisos en Benjamin Snouks 

-"Se lo llevaron verdad?"- Pregunto a Hermione quien solo pudo asentir sintiéndose extremadamente estúpida por haber sacado a David de Hogwarts, si el se hubiera quedado ahí en las vacaciones de Navidad esto no estaría pasando y sobre todo los hijos de sus amigos estarían bien. 

-"Tengo que ir..."- 

-"No puedes"- Dijo Hermione con la voz afectada, tienes que quedarte aquí, tienes que ayudarme" 

-"Te ayudare más, estando cerca, solo tengo que ir a ver a mi padre, no se te olvide el y mi padrino son mortifagos, yo mismo lo soy, así que me marcho tengo que intentar retrasar lo más que se pueda la ceremonia, ¿entiendes Hermione?, tienes que ir con Dumbledore, yo me encargare de David, tienes que llegar antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- y así sin más desapareció 

Hermoine miró a sus amigos un momento, suspiro 

-"Ire a ver a Dumbledore sin quieren acompañarme bien, si no pueden empezar a registrar la ciudad en busca de mortifagos"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Frio y Húmedo, así era el lugar donde David Granger acababa de abrir los ojos, miro a su alrededor, no se necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta que estaban encerrados en una mazmorra, sus compañeros de celda eran James Potter y Angela Weasley. 

David parpadeo un par de veces, intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra, hacia bastante frío en el lugar, así que se apretó más contra su capa, miro a James, quien aun estaba inconsciente y a Angela quien respiraba con bastante dificultad, busco con la mirada a Antón, y al fin lo encontró, en la pared de enfrente, estaba encadenado con las manos sujetas por las muñecas sobre su cabeza y los pies con grilletes, David supuso que el chico había mostrado más resistencia que los demás. 

Aun que no había muchas cosas que no le quedaran claras al chico, por que encerrarlos en una mazmorra cuando podían simplemente matarlos, cerro los puños en sus costados, seguramente era una trampa para atrapar a Super Potter, su Amigote Weasley y a su Madre, se sentía pequeño y estúpido. 

Había dejado que un grupo de asquerosos mortifagos lo atraparan, y por su culpa seguramente su madre estaba en peligro de muerte, cerro los ojos intentando detener lagrimas de ira, frustración y miedo que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. 

-"Donde estamos?"- Pregunto James incorporándose en la celda, David no contesto 

-"Angela, Angela"- Llamaba el hijo de Harry a su prima, Angela abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue a su hermano, no pudo reprimir un grito de Horror. 

-"Podrian Callarse"- Siseo David con voz fría, arrastrando las palabras, mirando a James y Angela con una furia que jamas había sentido, de pronto sintió que le falta oxigeno se estaba ahogando su vista se nubló y escucho a los lejos a los Gryffindor llamándolo. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Habían llegado a uno de los tantos salones que aquel castillo albergaba, caminaron rápidamente, tenían que llegar hasta Dumbledore y avisarle de lo que pasaba, tenia que ayudarlos, Dumbledore siempre sabia que hacer, llegaron hasta la gárgola que resguardaba el despecho del director. 

-"Al fin llegan"- Minerva McGonagall, los esperaba parecía cansada y asustada, dijo la contraseña. 

-"Los estaba esperando"- Albus Dumbledore estaba sentado tras su despacho y por un momento Harry, Ron y Hermione tuvieron la agradable sensación que habían estado soñando que eran aun unos jóvenes estudiantes de Hogwarts y que el director los había llamado a causa de una de sus aventuras, pero la sensación se desvaneció en cuanto vieron el rostro cansado del anciano, no era un sueño 

-"Hermione, Draco, aun faltan más personas para que podamos comenzar, serían tan amables de buscar al profesor Neville y a Severus"- La voz amable de Dumbledore, logro darle un poco de esperanza a Hermione quien salió del despacho seguida de Draco Malfoy por cierto el chico parecía preocupado 

-"Y bien Harry, por que estas tan molesto, usted también Señor Weasley"- Pregunto el anciano atravez de sus gafas de media luna, Harry y Ron empezaron a hablar rápidamente, se sentían heridos, traicionados, y no sabían donde comenzar a buscar a sus hijos, para colmo hacia unos minutos la cicatriz de Harry Potter le había comenzado a doler 

-"Bien"- Contesto el anciano -"Saben a quien me recuerda Hermione Granger?"- 

-"A Colagusano"- Contesto Ron, molesto 

-"No, a Lyli Evans"- Harry y Ron lo miraban sin entender a donde quería llegar el hombre -"Harry, no es verdad que tu madre dio la vida para salvar la tuya, y que Hermione Granger a hecho grandes sacrificios para cuidar a su hijo, no creen que es muy egoísta de su parte culpara a ella cuando las únicas culpables son las circunstancias, imaginen a Hermione Joven, sola en un país que no conoce, cuidando a un pequeño chico al cual la mayoría de la comunidad magica si supiera de su existencia no dudaría en exterminar y por otro lado un grupo de magos oscuros que quieren convertirlo en líder, y ella incapaz de regresar con sus amigos por que ellos son talvez los peores enemigos de Voldemort y su hijo correría peligro, pero tampoco podía quedarse donde estaba por que los magos oscuros ya los habían localizado, me gustaría haber visto como cualquiera de ustedes dos habría sacrificado tanto por sus hijos"- 

-"Señor, estamos consientes de lo que usted dice, pero no puede pedirnos que la perdonemos, por su culpa nuestros hijos están en peligro"- 

-"No quiero que la perdones Harry, solo que la entiendas, el entendimiento es un paso importante para el perdón, recuerdan el día de la selección, ustedes vinieron aquí por que el ministerio temía por la seguridad de un chico, habían dado algunos indicios de que los mortifagos atacarían, no creyeron todos que se trataba del hijo de Harry Potter, pues bien Harry, déjame decirte que el chico al cual los mortifagos han buscado durante 12 años ha sido a David Granger, y me gustaría que demostraras un poco de cariño por tu amiga, ambos, creo que son bastante egoístas, eso también va para ustedes Sirius y Remus. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Acababan de salir del despacho del profesor de Herbología, Neville Logbottom, caminada junto a su colega, Severus Snape, por cierto Neville aun temblaba cuando veía al adusto profesor de pociones, pero fingía lo mejor que podía. 

Draco y Hermione caminaban juntos, detrás de los profesores de Pociones y Herbología. 

Hrmione se detuvo y se recargo en la pared, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la biblioteca, Snape y Neville desaparecieron al doblar en una esquina, necesitaba llorar, tenia que hacerlo, la angustia que sentía se estaba volviendo demasiado grande como para contenerla, ahogo un sollozo desgarrador y lloro en silencio. 

Draco Malfoy la observaba, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta, y siguiendo un impulso nacido de quien sabe donde la abrazo, le susurro al oído palabras de aliento, le prometio que todo estaría bien, le juro que el mismo rescataría a David de donde quiera que estuviera. 

Y mientras Hermione se calmaba y el besaba tiernamente su cabello, a quel cabello rebelde que apesar de los años no había cambiado mucho, se prometio a si mismo sin saber por que, que no dejaría que nada lastimara a la chica. 

-"Gracias Malfoy"- Dijo ella separándose de él, el la miró, se perdió en aquellos hermosos ojos castaños, y sin saber por que la tomo por la cintura y enterró el rostro en su cabello, ella estaba demasiado anonadada como para decir algo, se sentía de nuevo como la chiquilla de 17 años, mejor alumna de Hogwarts, el día que se había entregado por primera y ultima vez al padre de su hijo, justamente en aquella biblioteca que estaba a unos cuantos pasos. 

Draco deslizo su mano por la espalda de la chica, la tomo por la barbilla y junto sus labios con los de ella, solo eran roces, Hermione ya había cerrado los ojos abandonándose a las sensaciones que Draco despertaba en ella, aventuro tímidamente su lengua en la boca del chico, quien la recibió con dulzura, para después ejercer poder, Hermione sentía la lengua de Draco recorrer todas las zonas sensibles de su boca, había pasión en el beso, hasta que una figura apareció en la mente de Hermione 

David 

Empujo a Draco lejos de ella 

-"Vamos nos deben estar esperando"- Draco empezó a caminar delante de ella, se sentía furiosos por haberla besado, pero se sentía aun más furioso por que no se arrepentía, y estaba seguro que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad lo volvería ha hacer, suspiro hondo, se había dado cuenta que llevaba 13 años enamorado de la chica, sonrío con melancolía, ¿Que oportunidad tenia él que ella se enamorara de él? 

Hermione estaba temblando caminada junto a Draco y se obligaba a no mirarle, si el chico estaba jugando con ella, no podría resistirlo, hacia que se convenció que solo se debía a la falta de citas que Draco había tenido a causa del trabajo, sonrío con melancolía, se había dado cuenta que lo amaba aun más que hace 13 años. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Aquel grupo de mortifagos entro a la mazmorra 

-"Mi señor"- Dijeron al unísono y se arrodillaron frente a David, el chico no entendía nada, pero no hizo nada cuando usaron la maldición Imperus en Angela para que usara el cruciatus en James Potter, Por alguna razón que David desconocía los gritos de James no eran tan desagradables, en algún lugar de su mente sentía que los merecía. 

-"Para que vuelvas se necesita de una pequeña poción y de la sangre de la gente que peso que te había derrotado"- Le informo uno de los mortifagos, David sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho y luego su propia voz diciendo 

-"Sus hijos para darme vida"- no soporto el dolor y se desmayo al instante, al fin había entendido, el seria el nuevo Lord Voldemort, no le importo mucho mientras pudiera salvar a su madre, aun que había algo en su interior que le gritaba que luchara... 

Que el era David Granger... 

Hijo de Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy 

**Notas de la autora:**

Creo que no era lo que esperaban, pero es lo mejor que pude escribir, espero sus comentarios, y ahhh, el por que David sabe que Draco es su padre es por que Benjamin se lo dijo antes de que llegaran los mortifagos, ojalá recuerden eso. bueno y ahora si me despido 


	10. Lord Voldemort

Hola, me alegra mucho ver que el capitulo anterior les gusto, yo estoy feliz, aun que creo que les gusto la escena del beso y la parte donde David manifiesta un poco a Voldemort, ok, recibí la petición de escribir la escena en la biblioteca entre Draco y Hermione y estoy pensado seriamente en hacerla, si están de acuerdo y todo sale bien, será dentro de dos capítulos., ahora que si la idea les molesta, pueden leer un songfic que escribí hace algún tiempo pero que bien puede ser la introducción de esta historia, se titula "Sin Hablar" 

**Yuriko**: Bueno mi estilo de narracion resulta un poco enredada y te pido disculpas por eso, muchas gracias por tu review espero que este capitulo sea de tu agrado. 

**Sabrina**Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, me alegra mucho que te guste mi historia, espero que este capitulo te guste, gracias por tu review 

**Shashira**Muchas gracias por tu review, ¿No crees que son muchas preguntas?, espero que este capitulo te guste, por el momento Draco no se enterara de nada, pero más adelante, bueno no te adelanto más, gracias por tu Review 

**Paola**: Si, David sabe que es hijo de Draco por que Benjamin se lo dice, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review 

**Aniz**: Mil gracias por tu review, me alegra que te gustara y si ya falta poco para el final, pero no te puedo asegurar un final feliz 

**Carol**Aqui tienes el capitulo, espero que te guste, Gracis por tu review 

**Diana**:Si si se va a enterar, más adelante se enterara y no sera en las mejores circunstancias, gracias por tu Review 

**Skgirlfan**:Si, estuvo fuera de lugar lo asepto, pero las cosas no simpre pasan en el mejor momento, Harry y Ron, no lo van a creer, es más preparate para una nueva escena de buenos amigos de parte de ello dos, por que creo que en mi Fic no son las mejores personas del mundo, espero que este capitulo te guste y gracias por tu review 

"Capitulo Diez"

"Lord Voldemort"

Benjamin Snouks, serpenteaba entre las múltiples trampas que aquel pasillo escondía, caminaba rápidamente y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, tenia que retrasar la ceremonia, se lo debía a Hermione y a David, pero la verdad era que tenia miedo, miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, no sabia que pasaría si lograban que Lord Voldemort regresara, sabia que de nuevo vendría un reinado de terror, pero le inquietaba el saber que pasaría con David, el chico era un ser aparte de Voldemort (Aun que este fuera más fuerte, David pertenecía a Slytherin), Benjamin llegó al fin a la mansión, le había costado un rato encontrar el lugar donde los Mortifagos se reunirían. 

-"Llegas tarde"- Le dijo una mujer con mascara y capucha 

-"Tenia cosas que hacer Madre"- Contesto él, vacilante 

-"Estabas con la madre de nuestro señor verdad?"- 

-"así es, necesitaba cerciorarme que vendría con Potter"- 

-"Ya no lo necesitamos, tenemos a su hijo"- 

-"Como?"- Pregunto Ben intentando sonar sorprendido 

-"Estaba en el mismo lugar que nuestro señor"- 

-"Entonces las cosas por fin empiezan a estar bien"- 

-"Lo estarán Benjamin, en cuanto nuestro señor despierte y el mundo entero se estremezca de nuevo, cuando todos nos tengan miedo, por cierto, Tu padre esta molesto y te espera junto con Lucius"- 

-"Ire a verlo inmediatamente"- Se adentro en la oscuridad, saludando a la gente encapuchada que encontraba a su paso, nadie parecía sospechar que él era un traidor, aun que los mortifagos siempre actuaban de forma extraña 

-"Padre, Padrino"- Dijo acercándose a los hombres 

-"Donde esta la chica"- 

-"En Hogwarts, fueron a buscar a Dumbledore"- 

-"Ese viejo no podrá ayudarlos en nada"- 

-"Por que esta tan seguro padrino"- 

-"Por que Voldemort resurgirá con más fuerza que antes, ese chico David es realmente poderoso y su madre le a entrenado muy bien, si te acercas a él, ya puedes sentir el poder de nuestro señor, y no hay que olvidar que es hijo de Harry Potter"- 

-"Te equivocas padrino"- dijo Benjamin arrepintiéndose en el acto no estaba muy seguro si era lo correcto decirle a Lucius que aquel chico era su nieto pero ya que había empezado a hablar seria mejor decirlo todo -"Su padre es Draco Malfoy"- 

-"¿Qué has dicho?"- Pregunto Lucius bastante consternado 

-"Que ese niño es tu nieto"- 

-"Claro, debimos suponerlo, un hijo de Potter no seria capaz de soportar tanto poder, tu nieto Lucius, debes sentirte orgulloso, nuestro señor eligió a un Malfoy para continuar con su legado"- 

-"Es verdad, y yo que pense que cuando mi hijo de había convertido en un auror, el camino de la dinastía Malfoy se había terminado, que equivocado estaba, ese chico David es un verdadero Malfoy"- 

-"Ya lo creo que si"- Dijo Benjamin recordando el carácter que el pequeño David tenia, definitivamente digno de un Malfoy, supuso que era cosas de genes 

-"Por que no nos dijiste nada"- Pregunto el padre de Benjamin quien por cierto era mucho más bajito que Lucius 

-"No estaba del todo seguro padre"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Solo había oscuridad, no importaba hacia donde mirara lo único que encontraba era oscuridad, tenia miedo, esa oscuridad esta amenazándolo con consumirlo pero al mismo tiempo se sentía cómodo, como si aquella oscuridad no fuera una amenaza si no algo que lo liberaría. 

_"Deberias resistirte"_Dijo una voz a su Izquierda 

_**"Yo creo que no "**_

esta vez una nueva voz hablo desde la derecha 

-"Aquien debo de hacerle caso?"- Pregunto David intentando decidir si el mejor camino estaba a la derecha o a la izquierda 

_"Es más que obvio a mí"_Dijo la primera voz sonaba verdaderamente irritada 

_**"No le hagas caso, es mejor que me hagas caso a mí piénsalo"**_

-"Por que habría de hacerles caso?"- Pregunto David cayendo en la cuenta que siempre quedaba el camino que estaba frente a él, aun que no pudiera ver nada 

_"Por que sabemos mejor que tú lo que te conviene"_ _**Debe decir que esta vez el tiene razón, lo sabes mejor que tu"**_

-"Y quien demonios son ustedes?"- 

_"Crei que eras más inteligente"_

_**"Vez debes hacerme caso a mi, el se irrita con facilidad"**_

-"No han contestado mi pregunta"- Contesto David ya molesto 

_"Piensa que es lo que quieres ser David Malfoy"_

_**"O Lord Voldemort"-**_

-"No quiero ser ninguno de los dos, soy David Granger" 

_"Eso no es lo que piensan los demás, una vez que tu madre le diga a sus amigos, tu serás David Malfoy, y dirán que por eso eres como eres, ¿Cuantas veces te han dicho que tienes un carácter difícil, aun peor que el de tu madre?"_

_**"Las personas que te trajeron aquí te consideran un Voldemort, ¿Crees que te dejar en paz?**_

-"No quiero lastimar a nadie"- Contesto David pensando en sus posibilidades, ¿Cuanto tardarían los mortifagos en matarlo? ¿Serian capaces de torturar a su madre frente a sus ojos?, ¿Serian capaces de obligarlo a matar a los Weasley y a Potter? 

No no quería lastimar a los chicos, hasta cierto punto la rivalidad de había entre el y los Gryffindor era como un juego, no quería lastimarlos seriamente, era más bien como la relación que había mantenido Draco Malfoy con su madre y sus amigos, siempre se estaban insultando por los pasillos y soñaban con hacerse daño, pero en cuanto vieron a su enemigo en peligro, no dudaron en unir sus fuerzas, era algo así como "A ese solo yo lo puedo hacer sufrir" 

_"Yo creo que Draco Malfoy se sentirá muy contento de saber que eres su hijo"-_

_"**Yo no lo creo, el seguramente ya lo sabe, piénsalo David, tu madre era una sangre sucia, seguramente Malfoy solo la uso para pasar el rato, ¿Crees que de verdad quería una relación con tu Madre?"**_

David se quedo callado, las palabras de aquella voz, le sonaban cruelmente verdaderas, era lógico Draco Malfoy había jugado con los sentimientos de su madre, la había usado, seguramente le había hecho promesas que nunca quiso cumplir, después de todo la había abandonado, lo había abandonado antes de nacer. 

_**"Deja que el poder que hay en ti fluya, no le pongas freno, podrás cambiar el mundo, darás un nuevo orden, solo desea David, siente el poder, acepta quien eres"**_

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Hermione miro el mapa que Albus Dumbledore había abierto sobre su escritorio, y rápidamente sus ojos se posaron en aque lugar, el lugar donde Benjamin la presente a sus padres, donde comenzó a tratar a Lucius Malfoy, tenia que ser ahí, ¿Quien sospecharía de ese lugar?, se giro para decirles a Harry y a Ron lo que sospechaba pero se encontró con los ojos de Neville que reclamaban una explicación. 

Hermione suspiro, seguramente Neville estaba desconcertado Dumbledore solo le había ordenado que preparara la raíz de una planta por que Severus haría una poción, pero Neville intuía algo más por la cara de sus amigos y la cara del director de Hogwarts. 

Hermione sabia que tenia que decirle la verdad al chico aunque seguramente el la condenaría al igual que lo habían hecho sus mejores amigos. 

-"Tienes alguna idea de a donde lo han llevado?"- Pregunto Sirius Black, ella asintió lentamente mientras señalaba un lugar en el mapa, inmediatamente todos se giraron a ver a Draco Malfoy 

-"Granger, mi padre quedo libre de toda culpa, ¿Por que crees que estarán ahí?- Había sido brusco y hostil con su respuesta 

-"Y por que no?"- dijo ella clavando su mirada en él. 

-"Por que es ilógico, nosotros mismo revisamos esa mansión"- Dijo Harry, quien no perdía oportunidad al imprimir desprecio a todas las palabras que le dirigía a su amiga 

Hermione se quedo callada, decirles lo que sabia solo empeoraría las cosas, decirles que había entrado al grupo de magos tenebrosos al empezar a vivir con Benjamin seria algo que probablemente sus amigos no entenderían, pero era necesaria ella necesitaba saber todo sobre la ceremonia, decirles que los Snouks habían guardado en su sala oculta objetos de la familia Malfoy, si ella se hubiera enterado antes de eso les abría dicho, pero Benjamin se lo había dicho antes de llegar a la casa de Draco, hacia apenas 12 horas. 

-"Presentimiento"- Dijo ella mirando de nuevo el mapa 

-"Muy bien por el momento tenemos que esperar no podemos pedir ayuda al ministerio, no creo que Fugde nos crea si le decimos esto, aun es un hombre testarudo 

Hermione suspiro aliviada, si el ministerio entraba en eso su hijo estaría en mayor peligro, parecía algo imposible, pero su hijo corría más peligro con los aurores que con los mortifagos. 

-"Hermione quien es el padre de tu hijo, ¿No tendríamos que avisarle?"- Albus Dumbledore hacia aquella pregunta por que necesitaba saber quien era el padre de David, por que apesar de tener miles de hipótesis necesitaba saber quien era aquel hombre misterioso, Ron y Harry miraban a Hermione expectantes, ni que decir de Lupin y Sirius, a Draco también le interesaba aquella pregunta, Neville se adelanto un poco quedando delante de Severus Snape, sus ojos viajaban de Draco a Hermione. 

-"Hermione tenemos que hablar"- Dijo el, tomado de la mano a la chica y sacándola del despacho 

-"Es el?"- Dijo Harry recordando lo que Hermione les había dicho en la casa de Draco. 

Draco presa de una enorme frustración, deseaba más que nada que Hermione dijera que ese chico era su hijo, deseaba poder tener un pretexto para acercarse a ella, deseaba cuidar al chico y a ella por todo lo que le restaba de vida, golpeo la pared con tanta fuerza que un hilo de sangre empezó a viajar desde sus nudillos al suelo, el miro furioso su herida. 

Severus Snape permanecía en silencio, posiblemente el único en la habitación que sabia de quien era hijo David Granger, apesar de todo ese chico había logrado caerle bien, aun que aun tenia sus dudas, pero sabia que estaba en lo correcto, David Granger tenia la misma manía de succionar su labio inferior cuando algo lo preocupaba, igual que Lucius Malfoy. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

James y Angela miraban preocupados a David, James estaba mal, tenia sangre en la comisura de su boca, estaba pálido y sudaba copiosamente, Angela tenia los ojos enrojecidos, se hermano no se había movido para nada, pero ahora les preocupaba el Slytherin, desde hacia una media hora que los mortifagos habían dejado el lugar argumentado que lo arreglarían todo, y en cuanto ellos habían salido David se había puesto peor, pero lo que más había hecho que los Griffindor se preocuparan era el cambio que el chico había sufrido, su cabello antes negro había adquirido un color Marfileño se había puesto aun más pálido y sus rasgos habían cambiado, parecía tener fiebre o eso era lo que sugería el rubor que tenia sus mejillas. 

-"Acepto, Acepto, soy el sucesor de Lord Voldemort"- Dijo el chico entre gemidos de dolor 

Angela y James se miraron preocupados 

**Notas de la autora: **

Hola de nuevo, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, talvez no era lo que esperaban pero los capítulos futuros carecerán completamente de humor, espero sus Reviews con sus comentarios, criticas y sugerencias 


	11. Muerte

**Diana** Piensas que Licius se lo tomo bien, buenochica ya veras más adelante lo Bien que se lo a tomado, y bien por tu peticion no te adelantere nada, muchas gracias por tu review, y lamento mucho haber tardado tanto 

**Shashira**: Neville bueno es que el chico no es tan tonto como parece, sobre Dumbledore bueno el... mejor lee este capitulo y lo sabras, y sobre David, bueno ¿Que harias Tu?, desde un principio el estaba seguro que su padre habandono a su madre y bien si ya Draco se entero de su paternidad aun que no en el mejor momento, gracias por tu review y lamento la demora 

**Sabrina**: Gracias por tu opinon, aqui esta el sig capitulo espero que te guste, lamento la demora 

**Skgirlfan**: Más romance no creo que se pueda pero pondre todo de mi parte, en este capitulo si que no hay Draco/Hermione pero el que sigue si, gracias por tu review y lamento la demora 

Capitulo Once

"Muerte"

Miraba a la chica sin saber que decir... tenia tantas dudas en su cabeza, pero sobre todo mucha preocupación. 

Hermione era su mejor amiga, había sido una persona que lo había tratado bien, que le había dado su apoyo y quien se preocupaba por él, había sido un gran apoyo para el ultimo año. 

Cuando Neville había quedado herido, ¿Por que?, por que uno de sus amigos le había quitado a la mujer que amaba a Virginia Weasley, y es que ¿Como podía competir el contra Harry Potter? el mejor buscador de Gryffindor, el chico que vivió, el único mago después de Dumbledore que podía enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort. 

Que era Neville junto a Harry Potter, nada tan solo el estúpido de Neville, el que siempre causa desastres en clase de pociones, el que solo sirve para Herbología, el chico del sapo, el tonto Neville 

No culpaba a Harry por ser quien era, lo culpaba por haberle quitado a Ginny su gran amor, lo culpaba por siempre sobre salir en todo, por tener unos amigos como Hermione y Ron, por ser el alumno favorito de algunos maestros, por haber hecho llorar a Hermione en 7, por haber hecho llorar a Ginny, y lo odia ahora por que se notaba a leguas que Harry estaba enojado con Hermione por el asusto de su hijo, ¿Que Harry no entendía que no todo giraba en torno a él? ¿Que las demás personas también tenían derecho a hacer su vida?. 

-"Es hijo de Malfoy verdad?"- Pregunto Neville aparto el cabello que caía sobre el rostro de su amiga, ella solo lo miró interrogante - "Recuerdo que una vez no llegaste a darnos asesoría, así que yo me quede a esperarte a la sala común, cuando llegaste estabas llorando, como creíste que no había nadie empezaste a decir algo así como "Por que el?" y después cada vez que te encontrabas con Malfoy no lo mirabas, solo estabas con él, si Harry y Ron estaban con él, y después, empezaste a sufrir mareos, Parvarti una vez le comento a Ron que siempre te daban nauseas en las mañanas"- 

Hermione observo a Neville por un momento, ¿como era posible que Neville se diera cuenta y sus "mejores amigos" no? 

-"Tu silencio lo confirma, ¿Por que no se lo dijiste a Dumbledore?"- 

-"Estoy segura que él ya lo sabe, lo único que quiere es que se lo diga a Draco"- 

-"Y tu no quieres por que?"- 

-"Por que eso no cambiaría las cosas, para Draco. David no... no es nada, yo no significo nada para él"- Hermione mira a Neville y sorprende ¿Donde quedo el temeroso chico que estudiaba con ella? 

-"Pero tu lo quieres no?"- 

Hermione mira al chico de nuevo ¿Lo quiere? ¿Quiere a Draco Malfoy?, no, LO AMA que es diferente, pero eso no le ayudara en nada al contrario la hará sufrir más 

-"No es el momento de hablar de eso, mientras estemos aquí, David corre peligro"- Hermione se alejo y entro al despacho de Dumbledore, Neville se quedo ahí solo observando desaparecer a la chica 

-"Lo quieres..."- Murmura y la sigue 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Angela mira a James con el terror reflejado en sus ojos claros, eso no podía estar pasando ¿Verdad?, todo tenia que ser una pesadilla, aque Slytherin no podía ser el sucesor de Lord Voldemort eso era imposible 

James no estaba mejor que su prima, su padre le había contado todo lo referente a Lord Voldemort como para que el temiera, pero..., no podía portarse como un chiquillo ahora, tenia que pensar rápido, tenia que salir de esa como fuera 

-"Esta despertando"- La voz de Angela sonaba tan débil y frágil 

David miro todo por unos momentos y Angela y James se sorprendieron de la tonalidad de sus ojos, grises. 

-"¿que están mirando?"- Pregunto enojado, acababa de tener una horrible pesadilla, donde el mismo había decidido ser el sucesor de Lord Voldemort, pero ¿Había sido una pesadilla realmente? ¿No estaría su subconsciente haciéndole una mala pasada? 

-"Has cambiado"- dijo simplemente James -"Tenemos que salir de aquí"- 

-"Estoy de acuerdo"- Murmuro Angela 

-"Y como vamos a hacerlo genios, alguno de ustedes tiene su varita"- Angela frunció el ceño, ¿Que no dejaría el chico de ser tan Slytherin? 

-"Tenemos que pensar en algo Granger"- 

-"Si, seguramente tocaremos la reja y diremos algo así como "Ábrete sésamo o.."- El tono sarcástico de David se apago cuando al hacer lo que había dicho la reja se había abierto 

-"No son muy listos verdad?"- Dijo Ángela un tanto contrariada hacia unos momentos ella había empujado la reja con todas sus fuerzas David tan solo la había tocado 

Y David no estaba menos sorprendido que los Gryffindors 

-"Tenemos que sacar a mi hermano de aquí"- 

-"Como lo aremos?"- Pregunto David con aquel dolor volviendo de nuevo a su cabeza 

-"Podrias utilizar tu método hasta ahora a funcionado"- Dijo sarcásticamente James, pero David ya no le prestaba atención aquel dolor en su cabeza era demasiado intenso, se mordió los labios para no gritar, sentía que le estaban partiendo la cabeza en dos, estaba de rodillas jadeante y tan rápido como empezó todo termino, el dolor se disolvió y el pudo volver a respirar aliviado 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Snape miro la marca que relucía en su brazo y miro con enojo como Potter y Weasley le miraban con desconfianza, definitivamente el despertar del sucesor estaba demasiado cerca y ellos ahí sin hacer nada. 

Su vista se poso en Malfoy quien ni siquiera parecía poner atención a su alrededor tan solo contemplaba su mano, donde la sangre ya se había secado con el ceño fruncido como intentando poner en orden sus ideas. 

Hermine entro a la habitación y miro a Dumbledore 

-"No podemos perder más tiempo"- 

Dumbledore asintió 

-"Señor Malfoy usted sabe como entrar a esa mansión"- 

-"Claro señor pero no pensara que..."- 

-"Es el único lugar que se nos ocurre por el momento"- Dijo Dumbledore interrumpiendo a Malfoy quien lo miro molesto, ¿Que no sabia que su padre hacia mucho tiempo que se había retirado de las artes oscuras? Que había aceptado su derrota como todo un Malfoy, es que siempre lo juzgarían por lo que ya era pasado 

-"Vamos Malfoy sin ti no lograremos pasar sin que nos vean"- Murmuro Lupin seriamente 

-"Lo mejor seria que nos dividiéramos en dos grupos"- Comento Harry 

-"No lo creo conveniente Harry"- Dijo Ron -"Seguramente serán muchos mortifagos" 

-"Creo que mientras más seamos mejor, vamos señor Malfoy"- Draco comenzó a girasol de mala gana 

* ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Es hora de la ceremonia"- Dijo Lucius a Benjamin 

-"Tan rápido?"- Pregunto Benjamin con un dejo de intranquilidad en la voz 

-"Por que sucede algo?"- 

-"Yo..bueno..."- 

-"No te preocupes ya estamos esperando a Potter y CIA. esta vez el resultado será muy diferente"- 

-"Puedo ir a ver a David"- 

-"No veo por que no, es bueno que alguien los vigile"- Lucius observo salir a Benjamin -"Nos traicionara"- murmuro a las sombras 

-"Es lo que temo"- dijo su padre saliendo de las sombras 

-"Pero no podrá sacar al chico después de todo "Solo un Malfoy puede abrir las rejas"- Ambos hombres se miraron por un segundo y después corrieron rumbo a las mazmorras 

-"David?"- Pregunto Benjamin entrando a la fría mazmorra, después recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza 

-"Que demonios hiciste?"- Grito David a Angela quien miraba la sangre que salía de la cabeza de Benjamin 

-"Salvar nuestra vida, SO tonto"- Grito James desde las sombras donde sostenía a un muy lastimado Antón 

-"Estan locos, el nos venia a rescatar"- David se acerco al cuerpo de Benjamin y por la puerta se encontró cara a cara con su abuelo 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Esto no me gusta nada"- Dijo Lupin dentro de la mansión 

-"ESta demasiado tranquilo"- Comento Ron 

-"Les dije que estaban equivocados"- Gruño Malfoy 

-"No, no estamos equivocados, es una trampa"- Dijo Hermione mirando a los mortifagos que los rodeaban 

-"Expelliarmus"- Gritaron algunos enmascarados y las varitas del grupo de rescate volaron a sus manos, excepto la de Hermione 

-"Granger, te unirás a nosotros?"- Pregunto la voz fría de Lucius Malfoy quien arrastraba a James y a David 

-"Mamá"- Grito David intentando librarse de la mano de su abuelo 

-"Tu decides Hermione"- Hermione miro con un infinito odio a Lucius quien solo embozo una gran sonrisa 

-"Esa es la manera de mirar al Abuelo de tu hijo Hermione"- 

Harry, Ron, Lupin y el mismo Draco se quedaron sorprendidos por la revelación, Dumbledore miraba duramente a Lucius y Neville buscaba a Sirius, no estaba por ningún lado. 

Cada uno de los hombres fueron sujetados por 3 mortifagos, Harry y Ron no forcejearon, ya encontrarían la manera de escapar, Draco miraba con algo muy parecido a dolor a su padre, Lupin se lamentaba que no hubiera luna llena, y Albus Dumbledore llamaba con el pensamiento a su fénix 

-"Avada Kedavra"- Siseo una voz fría 

Todos contemplaron como aquella luz verde rodeaba a Dumbledore y luego este caía sin haber emitido ningún sonido, Hermione miraba arrorizada al culpable de la muerte de Dumbledore, James también lo miraba con horror, el rostro de David estaba lleno de odio 

-"Vere a mis enemigos pedirme piedad de rodillas"- Los frío ojos grises de David miraron a Harry con odio, y luego se posaron en Hermione 

_-"Esto no puede estar pasando" _ Penso ella, mientras miraba a David y se sorprendía los ojos de David demostraban dolor estaba luchando contra aquella influencia 

-"Me uniré a ustedes"- Dijo ella, mientras todos lo demás salían del Shock para mirarla sorprendidos 

**Notas de la autora**

Hola, lamento mucho la demora la verdad es que por el momento no podré escribir como antes pero intentare tener los capítulos finales pronto tan solo faltan 2 capítulos más, gracias a todos lo que me escribieron Reviews 


	12. Miedo

Capitulo Doce

"MIEDO"

Los pasillos de Hogwarts se encontraban en silencio, él caminaba rápido y elegante como siempre, con aquella altivez que era característica para los de su casa. 

Estaba aburrido, no había nada bueno que hacer, era un viernes en la tarde y él caminaba en busca de algo divertido, Potter y Weasley estaban entrenando para el partido de Quiddich, así que no podía ir a molestarlos, además de que últimamente, el molestarlos ya no le daba la misma satisfacción. 

Desde que había decidido unirse al grupo Potter ya no era lo mismo las peleas, si era divertido, eso lo aceptaba, pero hacia falta hasta de cierta manera el tono hiriente que antes compartían. 

Sus pasos lo llevaron a la biblioteca, un lugar que no solía visitar por que si, aun así decidió que talvez una buena lectura, podría entretenerlo un rato, mientras la hora de la cena llegaba. 

camino entre los estantes, observando lo vacía que estaba la biblioteca, y es que ¿Quien en su sano juicio iría a la biblioteca un viernes por la tarde?, Encontró la respuesta a esa pregunta en la ultima mesa, escondida entre los estantes y una pila de libros, dejo que una media sonrisa adornara su rostro. 

Granger era mucho mejor para las peleas verbales y de magia que Potter o Weasley, se acerco a ella en silencio. 

-"Que quieres Malfoy?"- Pregunto ella, cuando Malfoy estaba a unos cuantos pasos de su mesa, el se sorprendió un poco de que ella supiera que estaba ahí, por que nisiquiera había levantado la vista del libro de donde sacaba anotaciones. 

-"Quieres que te sea sincero Granger?"- Pregunto él, sentándose delante de ella, sin poder verle la cara escondida como estaba entre los libros. 

-"Malfoy no estoy de humor como para tus comentarios"- Su voz sonaba algo dura, levanto la vista hacia el rubio y lo miro retirando una pila de libros. 

-"Granger, ¿que te sucede?"- Pregunto él, al notar los ojos rojos de la chica y algunas lagrimas que aun viajaban en su mejilla 

_"Algo que no te interesa Malfoy"- Dijo molesta, pero con esos ojos rojos no se le podía tomar muy enserio 

-"Te peleaste con tus novios?, Supongo que Potter y Weasley decidieron que estaban mejor sin ti ¿no?, ya me imaginaba yo que eran Gays"- Dijo el serio como si meditara sus palabras 

-"Talvez"- Murmuro ella en voz baja, él la miro sorprendido, no se suponía que llegaban a la parte donde ella defendía a sus amigos 

-"Debio de ser muy grave lo que paso"- Murmuro él mirándola con los ojos casi cerrados 

-"No ellos no me hicieron nada"- Dijo ella mirándolo fijamente -"Simplemente que aveces recuerdo una conversación que tuvimos que me pone triste"- murmuro ella bajando la vista al libro, con las palabras que Ron había dicho alguna ves resonando en su cabeza "Tu eres mi amiga por que eres Amiga de Harry y Harry solo es tu amigo por que eres una Sabelotodo", no pudo evitarlo esas palabras eran las más terribles que había escuchado en su estancia en Hogwarts, así que empezó a llorar de nuevo. 

Draco la miro extrañado, esa no era la Granger que el conocía, la que conocía no era una chica que mostrara su debilidad a un chico que era algo así como su rival por naturaleza. 

Se levanto para abrazarla, intentando consolarla sin saber realmente por que lo hacia, Hermione tembló un poco ante su contacto, ¿por que tenia que ser el precisamente el que intentaba consolarla?, ¿No sabia que era eso justamente lo que le negaba?, ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de esa serpiente?, Recupero el control de si misma y se separo de el, con un leve gracias que el chico escucho con bastante dificultad. 

-"No te acostumbres"- Dijo agachandose hasta quedar a la altura de la cara de la chica -"No siempre seré amable contigo"- murmuro casi en un susurro. 

-"Lo se"- murmuro ella pegando los labios a los del rubio 

Draco se sorprendió por un momento, sobre todo por que había sido ella quien lo beso, pero correspondió al beso, ignoro aquella extraña sensación que recorría su columna. 

Se separaron por a falta de oxigeno, Hermione evitaba la vista del rubio, ¿Cómo se había atrevido a hacer eso?, pero para él, aquel beso no había sido suficiente, así que tomo sus manos entre las suyas logrando que ella lomirara de frente, y la beso. 

Un beso mucho más profundo y largo que el anterior, un beso que arranco gemidos de parte de ambos, Hermione había enterrado sus manos en la suave cabellera del chico y este la tenia bien sujeta por la cintura, talvez temiera que se fuera a escapar, claro que por la mente de Hermione ese pensamiento no parecía querer aparecer. 

Draco dejo de besarla para recorrer su cuello Hermione echo la cabeza hacia atras, mientras sus manos, despojaban al chico de su capa con el emblema de Slytherin, y las de él la despojaban a ella de su capa Gryffindor, la levanto por las caderas y la sentó en la mesa, haciendo que las pilas de libros cayeran al suelo. 

Hermione rodeo la cintura del chico con sus piernas, mientras mordisqueaba su cuello y él lograba abrirse paso bajo su blusa, Hermione gimió al contacto de la piel del chico en su costado. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco abrió los ojos confundido, tardo un momento en darse cuenta donde estaba y con quien 

-"Veo que ya has despertado"- La fría y elegante voz de Lucius Malfoy, inundo la habitación 

-"Padre, por que estoy aquí?"- Pregunto al notar los amarres mágicos que lo tenían sujeto 

-"Tuvieron que lanzarte un hechizo aturdido"- Dijo Lucius en tono neutro 

-"Entonces no es un sueño Albus esta.."- 

-"Así es nuestro señor lo a destruido ahora solo falta Potter y sus amigos" 

-"David, donde esta?"- Pregunto observando las sombras 

-"Él esta bien, en sus aposentos y eso me recuerda"- 

-"COMO PUDISTE ENROLLARTE CON UNA SANGRE SUCIA"- Las palabras de Lucius resonaron en la habitación con demasiada fuerza, Draco levantó la vista para fijar los ojos en los de su padre 

-"No pareció importarte mucho cuando la invitaste a formar parte de los mortifagos"- dijo él con voz neutra 

-"Sera de gran ayuda, además lo quiera o no es la madre de mi señor"- 

-"Es la madre de tu nieto"- dijo él sin humor 

-"Lamentable, pero cierto, ahora todos tendrán que temblar al escuchar el apellido Malfoy"- 

-"Simpre lo han hecho"- dijo él con convicción haciendo que su padre sonriera un poco -"Ah esto.. no piensas soltarme"- 

-"Lo siento pero no puedo permitir que intentes interferir en nuestros planes, no por el momento"- y salió dejando a Draco completamente solo y furioso. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

La humedad de las mazmorras nunca les habían gustado y ahora estaban ahí, Harry se encontraba jadeando de dolor, su cicatriz dolía más que nunca y la sangre parecía hervir en sus venas. 

Ron estaba aun demasiado cabreado por lo que había pasado como para pensar coherentemente, ¿Hermione y Malfoy? ¿Hermione un mortífago?, es que no podía ser cierto, además Dumbledore estaba muerto y ellos ahí encerrados incapaces de mandar un mensaje a la orden del Fénix para que vinieran a destruir a ese chiquillo. 

Neville se encontraba temblando de impotencia, Rabia y Miedo, a su lado Severus Snape no estaba mejor y Lupin parecía extremadamente cansado. 

En las celdas de enfrente Antón, Angela y James, observaban a los adultos, ¿Si ellos no los habían salvado quienes lo haría?, James tenia en la mente la muerte de Dumbledore y la mirada de David al asesinarlo, tan frío y cruel, era verdad que el Slytherin no le caía bien pero de eso a pensar en el cómo el siguiente señor oscuro, habia mil años luz de distancia. 

Despues de todo David no era tan diferente a él, también era un niño, con una constitución incluso más débil que la suya. que harían ahora, ¿qué? 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Corria a todo lo que sus caninas patas podían, intentaba llegar aquella casa que era el refugio de la orden del fénix, tenia que hacer que los ayudaran, sabia que la batalla no seria fácil, pero si llegaban antes de que David se convirtiera completamente aun había esperanza, y lo sabia, pero para eso tenia que llegar rápido hasta ellos. 

La gente miraba al extraño perro negro, con curiosidad y es que no era muy común mirar a un Perro correr como ese como si buscara una dirección, la verdad es que las personas podían saber que ese perro no era normal, talvez era eso lo que los apartaba de su camino, Sirius no se molesto por eso al contrario mientras menos personas hubiera a su paso mejor. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * 

MIraba la palidez de su piel, su cabello color Marfileño un tanto rebelde como su propio cabello, y observaba también el ritmo de pecho bajando y subiendo, demasiado rápidamente como para ser una respiración normal. 

Acostado en aquella habitación con las cortinas en un verde oscuro y los muebles en negro, miraba como su hijo se perdía por aquella influencia que había cargado en su cuerpo desde que era un bebe, era realmente tonto él haber pensado que eso no pasaría, y la verdad era que había querido omitirlo, había preferido hacerlo a un lado en ves de enfrentarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. 

Todo había empezado y para bien o para mal ya todos sabían la verdad, no quería perder a David y solo había una cosa que hacer para logra salvar a su hijo, busco entre sus ropas. 

Ahí estaba una pequeña daga en forma de trueno con cuyo mango había un hermoso dragón plateado con los ojos azules, de zafiro, así seria, seria su mano la que lo exterminara y la daga de la familia Malfoy la que haría el trabajo. 

Recordo como obtuvo esa daga, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenar de lagrimas, esa daga era un regalo de Draco Malfoy, y no era que se la hubiera dado personalmente, ese día en la biblioteca el rubio la traía entre su ropa y ella se la había llevado entre sus cosas. 

Levanto la daga sobre el pecho de David, cerro los ojos, no podía mirarlo y hacerlo. 

La daga bajo rápidamente, 

La sangre empezó a brotar manchando el piso de mármol 

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos... 

El miro su herida, observo la sangre y sonrío... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Harry dio un terrible grito cuando sintió que su cicatriz comenzaba a dolerme demasiado pero así como empezó termino, Harry no sabia que sentir y eso se reflejaba en sus ojos verdes, Ron, Neville, Lupin, y Severus lo miraban expectantes 

Lucius Malfoy caminaba rumbo a las mazmorras sin imaginar si quiera todo lo que en las próximas horas se desbordaría, pues la sombra de la muerte ya había cobrado dos víctimas Albus Dumbledore y.... 

**Notas de la autora** Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado se que no vale la pena esperar tanto para esto, pero es lo mejor que he podido escribir, el sig, capitulo sera el epilogo y les prometo que no tendran que esperar tanto, mil gracias por sus reviews y pues espero sus comentarios 

**Shashira** Mil disculpas por la tradanza y no creo que este capitulo este igual de interesante que el anterior pero prometo dar todo de mi para el epilogo, ahora sabes cual es el plan de Hermione y sobre lo que hara Draco pues en el sig capitulo lo sabras, claro si aun quieres seguir leyendo esto. Gracias por tu review 

**Yuriko1** Sinto no haber actualizado antes, gracias por decir que te gusta mi forma de escribir, la verdad es que aveces mi forma de narrar enreda un poco la historia, espero que este capitulo te gusta y mil graciaspor tu review. 

**Cygni** Perdoname por no actualizar antes, mira que tengo suerte que no se te ocurriera una amenaza aun así por favor no te enojes, espero que te guste este capitulo, gracias por tu review. 

**Paola**y que te parecio, sobre Draco pues se sabra en el sig, y ultimo capitulo, lamento la tardanza y gracias por tu review 

**Yukino** Pues aqui esta el capitulo espero que te guste y que me perdones por la tardanza, mil gracias por tu review 

**Mike-Granger-H** Bueno aqui esta el capitulo, espero que te guste y que me dejes tu opinion,mil gracias por tu Review 

**Sayuki-chan** Pues ya esta aqui el 12 capitulo espero que te guste y disculpa la tardanza, mil gracias por tu review. 

Y si el siguiente capitulo sera el epilogo, contado desde el punto de vista de uno de los sobrevivientes. 

MIL DISCULPAS POR LA TARDANZA 


	13. Despertares

Epilogo Primero

De Despertares 

La sangre empezó a brotar manchando el piso de mármol... 

Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con los suyos... 

Él mira su herida, observa la sangre y sonrío... 

Abrió los ojos de Golpe, de nuevo esa pesadilla, estaba sudando copiosamente y temblaba completamente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas 

Lucho con ellas una vez más, paso sus manos por su rubia cabellera fijando la vista en su habitación, tan fría y oscura como los Slytherin, fijo su vista en sus manos, tenia días soñando con lo mismo 

¿Que quería decir todo eso?, ¿Por que aquellos ojos lo atormentaban de esa manera?, ¿Por que sentía una horrible opresión en el pecho cada vez que observaba la sangre? ¿Por que sentía que una parte de él se iba?. 

No tenia sentido, no tenia lógica, faltaban pocos meses para que dejara Hogwarts para siempre, y no volvería a verla, se levanto de la cama y camino hacia su baúl, saco un pequeño dije dorado, se le había caído a la chica esa tarde en la biblioteca, y ese mismo día el había perdido la daga de la familia, ¿La tendría ella?. 

De pronto un extraño presentimiento llegó a su pecho, golpeándolo con fuerza, en su sueño, era aquella daga la causante de la herida. 

Que quería decir todo eso?, ¿Que era lo que soñaba?, ¿Algo respecto al futuro?, Draco Malfoy no sabia por que pero se sentía muy intranquilo. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Que pasa Potter no soportas un poco de dolor?"- Pregunto Lucius Malfoy con una gran sonrisa, mientras observaba al chico retorserse de Dolor en la celda, jadeando. 

-"No se saldrán con la suya"- Grito Lupin 

-"Solo observa, Licántropo, Primero Dumbledore, después Potter y al final la orden del Fénix" - La cara de satisfacción que tenia Lucius hacia hervir la sangre de todo, pero nadie podía hacer nada, salvo insultarlo 

-"Tranquilos, pronto llegara su hora"- 

-"Eres... no te saldrás con la tuya, ya lo veras, te venceremos ahora como lo hicimos antes"- Grito Ron completamente fuera de si 

-"Eso me gustaría verlo"- Contesto arrogante -"Crucio"- Dijo con voz fría apuntando con su varita a Angela quien se retorcía de dolor 

-"Déjala"- Grito Ron más que furioso, observando a su hija gritar de dolor, sintiendo la impotencia más grande de su vida 

-"Quieres que la deje?"- Pregunto, dejando de lastimarla, llevando su varita hacia James 

-"Estas Loco"- Murmuro Lupin, observando a Sirius con odio 

-"Eras mejor insultando cuando estabamos en Hogwarts"- La voz de Lucius se escuchaba tan irritantemente divertida, y sus ojos grises estaban llenos de diversión, Neville lo observaba con odio, se sentía muy valiente ahora que ellos estaban encerrados y sin varitas, Era un desgraciado, de eso no había duda. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Draco forzaba los amarres mágicos con toda su fuerza, tenia que salir de ahí, tenia que ir y encontrar a su hijo y a Hermione, tenia que hacer algo. 

No podía permitir que su hijo se convirtiera en el sucesor de Lord Voldemort, no dejaría que nada pasara, no podía. 

La furia corría por su cuerpo, con demasiado intensidad, y no importaban sus intentos, no podía ir a ayudar, no podía, si seguía sin su varita. 

-"Seria mejor que no te movieras té estas lastimando"- Draco reconoció su voz, a pesar de la capucha, reconocería esa voz en cualquier lugar, había pasado 7 años en la misma escuela y unos cuantos más en una relación 

-"Pansy"- Dijo entre dientes mirándola con todo su odio 

-"No es a mí aquien odias Malfoy, la odias a ella, por no decirte nada, por no permitirte ser parte de su vida"- dijo ella arrodillándose para estar a la altura del rostro del chico 

-"Tu no sabes nada"- Grito molesto 

-"Cariño, te conozco más que nadie, y se como te sientes" 

-"NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR QUE SABES COMO ME SIENTO, POR QUE NO TIENES IDEA."- estaba temblando de rabia 

-"Se como te sientes, por que a mí tampoco me dejaron participar en la vida de la persona que amaba, por que a mí tampoco me dieron una verdadera oportunidad, pero tu hijo no tiene la culpa, y no merece lo que le espera si se convierte en el próximo señor oscuro"- 

-"Que quieres decir?"- Pregunto él, temerosos 

-"Una vez me confiaste, que cuando estabamos en 7 curso después de lo que paso entre tu y "Esa"- Puso todo su desprecio en la palabra -"Tuviste un sueño, sangre y dolor, así como una daga, dijiste que.." 

-"Que el chico se parecía a mi y que la daga que había hecho la herida, era.."- Abrió los ojos con espanto por que se había dado cuenta de lo que Pansy le acababa de decir, ¿Como pudo olvidarlo?, el chico de sus sueños era David, había visto el futuro 

-"No puedo permitir que eso pase"- Grito 

-"Me arriesgo demasiado Draco, pero yo tampoco quiero que eso pase"- levanto la varita y murmuro Finite, las manos de Draco quedaron libres 

-"Toma"- Le extendió la varita -"Apresúrate antes de que sea demasiado tarde"- 

- y Tu?- Pregunto una vez que tenia su varita 

-"No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien, ahora vete"- 

Draco corría a toda prisa por el lugar, teniendo bastante cuidado con que nadie lo viera todos parecían demasiado exaltados por el hecho de que el nuevo señor oscuro se levantaría esa noche, había solo un pequeño inconveniente, no tenia ni la menor idea de donde se encontraba David 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Había llegado, después de correr como loco, había llegado, ahora estaba frente a la puerta que era la guarida de la orden del fénix. 

Entro y se encontró con la oscuridad, golpeo la mesa con fuerza ¿Dónde estaba la orden del Fénix ahora que la necesitaban? 

Tenia que recorrer a medidas más extremas, tenia que ir con el ministerio, si eso seria.. 

-"Que paso?"- Preguntaron los miembros al ver a Sirius, este los miro sorprendido 

-"Tienen que venir conmigo, el regreso del señor oscuro será esta noche" 

-"Que?- 

-"Yo mismo lo vi, mato a Dumbledore, tenemos que rescatar a Harry" 

Se pusieron en Marcha, ninguno sabia si esa noche regresaría con bien 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * 

Lucius Malfoy caminaba lentamente rumbo a las mazmorras, tenia que ver que todo estuviera en orden, la iniciación y la resurrección tenia que llevarse a cabo en perfecto orden, había mandado a algunos mortifagos más por la hija de Potter, el ritual que se tenia que llevar a cabo era muy complicado, se necesitaba la sangre de todos los involucrados en la muerte de Voldemort, eso incluía a su hijo y a Granger. 

El estruendo que surgió la hizo regresar, ahí estaban los miembros de la orden del fénix, los conjuros volaban por todos lados, el combate apenas empezaba. 

* * * * * * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * ** * ** * * ** * 

-"Harry!!!"- Grito Ginny desde la puerta de la mazmorra 

-"Mamá"- Grito James 

Ginny quiso abrir las rejas pero le fue imposible, Severus Snape les informo que solo alguien en cuyas venas corriera la sangre Malfoy podría hacerlo. 

-"Y donde esta Malfoy cuando se le necesita?"- Pregunto Ron, escuchando los gritos que llenaban la mansión 

-"Iré a buscarlo"- Dijo la pelirroja y salió en busca del rubio 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Corría sin hacer caso de la batalla que se estaba librando, llego al lugar de su sueño, abrió la puerta lentamente y lo observo había llegado demasiado tarde, el piso estaba completamente manchado de sangre, Hermione se encontraba sollozando en el suelo, el cuerpo de David estaba entre sus brazos, Draco se dejo caer también. 

-"Por que?"- Fue lo único que logro articular, la chica se giro para verlo, Draco se sobresalto al observarla 

La sangre.... 

Era.... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

El sol empezó a golpear mi cara, me voltee molesto, Volví a olvidar el correr las cortinas de mi cama, me molestaba bastante el tener que levantarme. 

Sabia que tenia que desperezarme lo antes posible, Snape vendria por nosotros para marcharnos debido a las vacaciones de Navidad. 

-"Malfoy, levántate Flojo"- Ese tenia que ser Philips Zabini Parkinson 

-"Es que uno no puede dormir tranquilamente sin que lo molesten"- Dije bastante molesto, arrojando las mantas al suelo 

-"Si quieres perder el expreso y quedarte en Hogwarts para Navidad"- dijo el seguramente divertido por mi expresión -"Malfoy verdaderamente te pasaste de tragos anoche"- 

Yo gruñí como respuesta y entre al cuarto de baño, realmente me veía muy mal, tenia ojeras como de concurso, mi cabello estaba hecho un asco y mis ojos, se veían completamente irritados, no volvería a pasarme de copas en la próxima fiesta, sonreí un poco, cuantas veces me había dicho lo mismo y siempre terminaba peor. 

Las fiestas privadas de Slytherin eran un total caos, desde que había pasado al tercer curso y el grupo de Slytherin mayores me habían aceptado en su grupo. 

La verdad es que en mi primer curso aprendí que la vida puede ser demasiado corta y créanlo lo aprendí de mala manera 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * David abrió los ojos, presa de una terrible sensación de dolor, y se encontró con los ojos de su madre, miro hacia su pecho y encontró las sangre cayendo sobre él. 

-"Hola David"- Dijo entre exclamaciones de dolor, sintiendo la sangre salir de su pecho a su espalda -"Era necesario"- 

Entonces David bajo su vista y noto aquella mancha carmesí en su pecho, las gotas de sangre resbalaban desde el cuerpo del adulto, hasta su pecho 

-"Por que haces esto?"- Logro preguntar el chiquillo 

-"Un sacrificio para vencer al señor oscuro David, lo único que Voldemort jamas pudo soportar, era el derramamiento de Sangre por amor, Yo te amo"- 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sacudí mi cabeza y entre a la ducha, no me hacia bien, revivir aquellos momentos, me sentí mejor al sentir el agua caliente recorrer mi cuerpo, pero las Navidades nunca había sido las mismas desde esas vacaciones de Navidad cuando yo estaba en primer grado. 

Salí de la ducha y me cambie rápidamente, solo tenia 15 minutos para desayunar y encaminarme con los demás alumnos de mi casa a la estación para llegar a nuestras casas. 

Tengo mala suerte verdad?, por que caminando en el mismo pasillo me encontré a Potter y a Weasley, ¿Tan temprano y ya estarían molestando? 

-"Vas a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros?"- Me pregunto James en un susurro 

-"Tengo otra opción"- dije también por lo bajo, habíamos llegado a un acuerdo, no diríamos en Hogwarts que pasábamos las vacaciones juntos, todos teníamos reputaciones que cuidar 

- entonces nos veremos en la estación"- Murmuro Angela alejándose de mi 

Los observe partir con una sonrisa melancólica adornando mi rostro, las Navidades nunca habían sido los mismo sin.... 

**Notas de la autora:**

Al fin después de tanto, logro terminar el primer epilogo, ya el siguiente si será el ultimo, y se llamara Promesas, espero que este capitulo les gustara. Comoandoun poco corta de tiempono podre responder los Reviews pero quiero agradecer a: 

Asuka de Black 

Cygni 

Shashira 

Paola 

Diana 

Sakura Malfoy 

Camila Malfoy 

AnyT* 

Calixta 

Y a todod el que lo lea aun que no deje Review y a los que me han escrito para que actualize pronto, ustedes saben quienes son y les mando un super abrazo y un beso por su apoyo. 


	14. Promesas Pasadas

Bien aqui esta el ultimo capitulo de esta historia y antes de continuer quiero contestar los reviews 

_Contestacion de los Reviews del capitulo 12_

**Asuka de Black**

Bien en este capitulo encontraras algunas de las respuestas de buscas, ya en el capitulo final sabras que es lo que a pasado. 

**Cygni**

Lamento no haber puesto quien había muerto, y pues en el primer epilogo tampoco lo sabras, lo sabras hasta el ultimo, espero que estos caputulos te gusten 

**Shashira**

No por favor no me amtes, ya actualize ya estan aqui los capitulos finales, espero que te gustaran 

**Diana**

Muchas gracias por el apoyo y pues ya estan aqui los epilogos 

**Sakura Malfoy**

Me agrada mucho que les gustara el personaje de David y pues espero que este capitulo les guste. 

**Camila_Malfoy**

Si te digo quien murio arruinaria la sorpresa no?, espewro que te guste el final. 

**AnyT***

Si contestara todas esas preguntas te arruinaria la sorpresa, espero que los capitulos finales te gusten 

**Calixta**

Bien aqui esta ya el fin, espero que les guste 

_Contestacion a los Reviews del epilogo_

**Luna_Wood**

No te preocupes, me encanta que aun sigas esta historia y pues ya esta aqui el final, espero que te guste y que me mandes tu comentario, la verdad es que voy a extrañar mucho esta historia, y pues aqui ya te enteraras quien a muerto. 

**Shashira**

No por favor, no me digas que soy mala, ¿Crees que yo queria terminar con esto?, la verdad es que es como mi hija, y sobre todo la historia más larga que he escrito, y de Harry Potter donde la verdad yo no me veia futuro y pues ya esta aqui el ultimo capitulo ojala te guste y me mandes tu opinion, sigue con tus historias ya sabes que me gustan no? 

**Asuka de Black**

Espero que te guste este capitulo, ya es el final definivo, aun que aqui me quieren convenser de hacer una segunada parte, algo con los merodeadores pero aun no lo se me lo vay a pensar, así que espero que la tardanza valiera la pena, espero me mandes tus comentarios respecto al final y pues muchas gracias por el apoyo. 

**BB**

Hola Wapa, pues aqui ya para el ultimo capitulo de esta mininovela, y pues aqui ya veras si todo sale bien y quien muere, espero que te guste y muchos besos, gracias por el apoyo y espero tu comentario. 

**Sakura Malfoy**

Pues chica ya esta aui el final, quiero agradecerte por tu apoyo, se que de todas las historias de HP que he publica esta es la que más te gusta, así que puese todo mi empeño para que quedara conm un buen final,aun que posiblemente me pasara como otros escritores de fanfic cuyos finales no son como la historia, pero puese todas mis ganas así que pues espero que lo disfrutes y me mandes tu opinion. 

**Yukino**

Espero no aberte hecho esperar demasiado, ya esta aui el final, espero que me mandes tu comentario respecto a este capitulo final, muchas gracias por tu apoyo. 

**Calixta**

Pues aqui ya sabras quien murio, ja ja ja ¿De verdad quieres una clases?, no creo poder ayudarte mucho pero si tu crees lo contrario adelante, despues de todo simpre se ayuda a los demás no?, pues ya esta aqui el final y espero contar con tus comentarios para saber como estuvo. 

Epilogo Segundo

De Promesas Pasadas

El pasado es solo pasado... 

Sin pasado no habría presente... 

Y sin presente nadie tendría futuro 

Pero, ¿que pasa cuando tu pasado es tan negro que no quieres recordarlo?, ¿Cuando eres el culpable de tanta muerte y horror?, ¿Cuando tienes que soportar las miradas de todos a los que quisiste eliminar? 

Ojala la mente no fuera algo tan complejo y pudieras quitar de ella los momentos horribles que te acompañan, lamentablemente cuando piensas que lo has superado estos regresan en forma de pesadilla. 

Pesadillas que me persiguen, durante estas fechas, cuando toda la gente se llena de ese sentimiento de dar y recibir, la Navidad. 

Se preguntaran quien soy, soy el heredero de la familia Malfoy, David Malfoy Granger, durante mucho tiempo simplemente David Granger, estoy en el quinto año en la escuela de Magia y hechicería Hogwarts, en la casa de las serpientes mejor conocida como Slytherin. 

Ya es de noche y yo aun no enciendo las luces de mi habitación, me siento mejor en la oscuridad, es algo así como mi refugio, es cucho el alboroto que abajo reina, seguramente a causa de Lily, Sandra y Liz, ¿Que quienes son ellas?, pues Lily es la hija de Harry Potter es Lily Molly Potter Weasley, extraño nombre ¿no?, Lily esta en el 3 curso ella esta en Ravenclaw, no creo que a su hermano y a sus padres eso les haya causado mucha gracia. 

Sandra y Liz son hijas de Ronald Weasley, a si hermanas de los gemelos Gryffindor, Sandra esta en Ravenclaw en el 3 año y Liz en Hufflepuff en 2. 

Mi habitación es la misma que una vez ocupara mi padre cuando tenia mi edad, muchas veces e deseado que mi madre este aquí conmigo, pero eso no es posible, observo la luna en el cielo, tan misteriosa y llena de matices, muchas pociones solo pueden prepararse cuando la luna esta llena. 

Ya han pasado algunos años desde aquel incidente, nadie me culpo de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore, y mucho menos de su muerte... 

Cierro los ojos intentando contener el llanto, no es que crea todas esas patrañas de que un hombre no llora, después de todo fui criado por mi madre quien muchas veces decía que un hombre valía más llorando que golpeando y mis abuelos maternos, rotundos Muggles me habían enseñado el valor de los sentimientos. 

Pero no quería preocupar a las personas que estaban abajo, mi padre, Harry Potter sus hijos su esposa, Ronald Weasley, sus hermanos gemelos, sus esposas y sus hijos, Sirius, el tampoco me culpo de la muerte de Remus, Neville y su novia una chica que pertenecía a la orden del fénix, ellos tampoco me culparon por tantas muertes, incluso esta aquí Severus Snape, según padre ya merecía unas vacaciones. 

Me observe en el espejo, con la escasa luz de luna iluminando mi reflejo, mis ojos eran grises, mis cabellos rubios, mi piel pálida, como un Malfoy tenia que ser, bueno eso dice Snape, dice que yo soy igualito a mi papa, quien es a su vez igual al suyo quien se parece al suyo así pues puedo concluir que me parezco a mi ta ta ra ta ta ra ta tara abuelo, pero no están de todo en lo correcto, el cabello de mi padre es lacio y domable, el mío es crespo y algunas veces indomable como el de mi madre. 

Herede de mi madre, la inteligencia y el amor los libros, a las bibliotecas, el gusto a los reglamente y sobre todo a tratar igual a todos fueran humanos, semi-humanos, o criaturas mágicas, claro que es algo que un Slytherin no puede andar pregonando por ahí. 

Mañana iríamos a visitar su tumba, se que para mi padre eso no es fácil, pero jamas me cansare de darle las gracias, le debo la vida 2 veces.... 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

-"Mañana su cumple un año más"- Murmuro Sirius observando la luna, todos los adultos estaban reunidos en el despacho de la mansión Malfoy, todos con diferente expresiones en el rostro. 

-"Una año más de la muerte de Remus"- Dijo Ron observando a Sirius 

-"Un año más de la muerte de Albus"- la voz de Snape era fría como siempre, pero en sus ojos había algo, algo que nadie podía definir 

-"Una año más de la VERDADERA derrota de Lord Voldemort"- comento Harry con sus verdes pupilas fijas en su bebida 

-"Una año más de su muerte"- Murmuro Draco Malfoy des de uno de los sillones de la pieza, donde las oscuridad cubría su expresión 

-"Seria más fácil si Hermione estuviera aquí, verdad?"- Pregunto Fred, sin hacer siquiera una sola broma, ni impregnar su voz con diversión 

-"Seria mucho más fácil"- aquella voz, era la de David, quien había aparecido en la puerta del despacho y por su expresión parecía haber escuchado toda la conversación, todos lo miraron sorprendidos, desde que eso había pasado el chico parecía haberse vuelto más sigiloso, más precavido, mucho más Malfoy, Harry lo observo así parado en el marco de la muerta mirándolos con la cabeza en alto con tanta dignidad no pudo dejar de pensar en Hermione, no debía de haber sido tan rudo con ella. 

-¿Que pasa Hijo?" Pregunto Draco, observando a su unigénito, realmente tenia sus ojos, pero tras ellos se encontraba la inteligencia de la chica castaña que el odio por mucho tiempo. 

-"Solo quería saber, a que hora nos iremos mañana?"- Pregunto fríamente, sin cambiar su expresión 

-"Aun no lo decidimos, por que no vas con James, Antón y Angela"- sugirió Ron, sin mucha ceremonia. 

David dio media vuelta y salió del lugar tan silencioso como había llegado, sabia exactamente a donde quería ir, salió a los jardines de la mansión, ahí había una torre dispuesta específicamente para el estudio de los astros, algún Malfoy la había construido, algunas noches el quería estar cerca de las estrellas, sabia que su madre le mandaba saludos con ellas. 

La mañana sorprendió a todos en la mansión, era el momento de irse, o al menos eso era lo que la mayoría pensaba, Fred y George junto con Angelina y Katie se quedarían con Liz, Sandra y Lily, así como con Severus Snape, los demás irían a algún lugar donde se encontraban las sepulturas de sus amigos. 

Parecia que todos estaban listos, todos excepto un chico rubio de 16 años, aquien nadie encontraba. 

-"Es que donde se a metido tu HIJO Malfoy?"- Grito Harry bastante enojado habían perdido cerca de 2 horas buscando al chico 

-"No lo se Potter"- La voz de Draco sonaba irritada, pero sobre toda cargada de preocupación 

-"Sirius lo esta buscando ahora, su olfato como canino es excelente"- Comento Ginny 

Draco la observo por un momento, Ginny se encontraba peinando a James, como seguramente Hermione había hecho con David miles de veces, cerro los puños a sus costados, parecía que la suerte nunca le sonreía. 

Los ladridos de Sirius llegaron hasta la mansión, todos fueron a ver y se encontraron a David, durmiendo plácidamente, acurrucado junto al balcón, Draco se acerco a él para despertarlo cuando noto algo en sus manos. 

Algo plateado 

Que él pensaba que se había perdido, una daga, una daga que pertenecía a él y que ahora era de su hijo, una daga con la cual el pensaba Herir a Hermione, una daga que el jamas utilizo, una daga que había probado la sangre muchas veces, la daga que le había dado la oportunidad de tener a David junto a él. 

Abrio los ojos y se encontró con su padre, quien parecía contemplar algo, bajo la vista hasta sus manos y noto la daga, aquella daga, la guardo entre sus ropas, y miro a su padre, pidiéndole perdón con las pupilas, se habían retrasado por su culpa. 

-"Ire a cambiarme"- dijo y corrió rumbo a la mansión, llego a su cuarto donde una cobra real lo observaba desde su jaula de plástico. 

-"Debes tener hambre"- murmuro en parsel y saco de una pequeña jaula un ratón blanco,-" que lo disfrutes"- dijo mientras salía de la habitación, pues con solo un parpadeo se encontraba listo, se cuidaba de no hacer eso frente a alguien, después de todo el se había quedado con los poderes de Voldemort y muchas veces no necesitaba varita para hacer conjuros y sobre todo el ministerio no se daba cuenta que el usaba magia cundo estaba prohibido en los menores. 

-"Aqui estoy"- dijo llegando junto a su padre, haciéndole señas a James quien a su vez dijo algo al odio de Antón quien solo hizo una señal a su hermana, esta solo sonrío. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

DE haberlo podido evitar estoy seguro de que mi padre no estaría aquí junto a mí, contemplado esta lapida, observando como lloro ante ella, se que no le gusta deberle nada a nadie y esa persona que esta enterrada aquí, me dio una segunda oportunidad de vivir, ahora ya no como David Granger si no como David Malfoy. 

Todos me observan, en silencio con diferentes grados de tristeza en los rostros 

-"Muchas gracias por todo"- Murmuro dejando en las letras plateadas que guardan su nombre una pequeña flor blanca 

-"así es le debemos mucho"- Dijo una voz tras nosotros, yo mire a la figura incrédulo, tenia un gran ramo de flores, sabia que eran Muggles y no mágicas, y además traía una capucha que cubría su rostro y una capa de viaje, sus balijas estaba a su lado. 

Se acerco hasta la lapida, se arrodillo y deposito con lentitud las flores, sollozando 

-"Te debemos tanto Benjamin"- Se quito la capucha y los cabellos castaños de mi madre quedaron libres, yo la mire sonriente un momento y la abrasé 

-"Crei que no te vería hasta año nuevo"- Murmure 

-"Te prometí que no volvería a dejarte solo, ahora quita esa carita de tristeza, que estoy segura que a Benjamin no le hubiera gustado"- dijo mirándome con severidad 

Me alegre que estuviera junto a mí, había tenido que viajar a Zurich por asuntos del ministerio después de todo ese había sido el lugar donde ella había trabajado durante toda mi infancia, sonreí un poco, al observar como mi padre la abrazaba, tal ves pronto tendría un hermano. 

Por que las promesas nos vuelven fuertes... 

Los sacrificios nos don oportunidades... 

Y solo el amor es esa verdadera fuerza que nos hace salir adelante.... 

-"Promete que serás feliz Hermione"- La voz apagada de Benjamin Snock tras compartir con David su sangre, se dejo oír en toda la habitación, la mirada horrorizada de David estaba fija en la herida -"No tienen que sentirse culpables, los amo demasiado a los dos, compara permitir que uno se quedara sin el otro, prométanme que serán felices"- 

-"Lo prometemos"- dijeron ambos, David ya sentía la fuerza suficiente como para enfrentarse a los mortifagos y Hermione no dejaría que ese sacrificio se quedara así, cerro los ojos de Benjamin lentamente. 

Habia hecho una Promesa, seria feliz y para eso tenia que salir con vida del lugar 

-"Por que?"- La voz ahogada de Draco Malfoy los sobresalto, David sabia que su padre no podía verlo, no por el ángulo en el que estaba. 

Hermione se giro a verlo, con la cara manchada de lagrimas y Sangre, la sangre que Benjamin Había dado para proteger a su hijo, Draco se sobresalto al darse cuenta a quien pertenecía la sangre, Hermione se levanto y Draco corrió a abrazarla, David los miro desde el rincón donde se encontraba. 

-"Es una promesa Benjamin"- Murmuro al sentir el abrazo de su padre y escuchar a los mortifagos que entraban a la habitación 

Y las promesas se cumplen... 

**

fin

**

Notas de la autora: Bien ya esta aquí el ultimo capitulo, a mi me a gustado bastante espero que a ustedes también, y también espero que no este muy enredado, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me apoyaron con sus Reviews, que siguieron esta historia desde el inicio, a los que me mandaron e-mail, y sobre todo a los que dedicaron un poco de su tiempo para escribir un Review, y por tener paciencia con mis actualizaciones una vez al mes. 

Espero verlos de nuevo, por aquí pronto en alguna otro historia (No es amenaza), y bien por ultimo espero que me escriban para saber que les pareció el final. 

Con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento MIL GRACIAS A TODOS 

Por ultimo queria comentarles, que el final originar de esta Historia seria la muerte de Hermione, es más antes de empezar a escribir el 5 capitulo yo ya tenia la mitad de esta epilogo, pero no tuve corazón para hacerlo así que pues aqui tienen el final, talvez no es lo que esperaban,pero yo le puse mucho entusiasmo,y creo que a ustedes tampoco les hubiera gustado leer, la muerte de Hermione Verdad. 

Muchas Gracias a 

Shashira 

Yussi 

Star Ariala 

Paola 

Sayuki-chan 

Vicu-malfoy 

Lucia 

Samie Stonet 

Mayumi Camui 

Skgirlfan 

Esteffy 

Catrina Malfoy 

Diana 

Carol 

Aniz 

Sabrina 

Yuriko 

Mikie-Granger-H 

Yukino 

Cygni 

Calixta 

AnyT* 

Camila_Malfoy 

Sakura Malfoy 

Asuka de Black 

BB 

Luna_Wood 

Y si he olvidado a alguien espero que me perdonen, tambien agradesco a todos lo que leyeron esta historia aun que nunca hayan escrito un review, pero ya que es el ultimo capitulo, espero que todo el que lo lea me de su opinion. 

Jenny Anderson 


End file.
